Episode Tag Series
by CJ Jade
Summary: Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders have a very complicated relationship, but in the end they would not have it any other way. These are a series of one shots written around episodes starting in season one. SLASH
1. 01 Secret Comfort

**Author Notes:** This episode aired on November 11, 2000 so in this story I am making it November 13 or 14, 2000. After watching this episode I could not get this idea out of my head, then I bought season one and watched it again. And this time it was screaming to be written, so here it is.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Greg helps Nick out after

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag

**Timeframe:** Season 1

**Spoilers:** Who Are You

XOXOXOXO

Nick tried to keep himself calm, the tears were threatening to fall again and he did not want that. He tried to get the gun out of his mind, knowing that tonight he had been just moments away from death. When he closed his eyes he saw the gun pointed at him saw the fear in her eyes and knew that with one movement he would have been dead. He lean against his truck trying to calm his nerves as the cold morning air blew past him it seemed colder today than it was yesterday. He knew he was shaking, he wished he had taken Grissom up on his offer to drop him off at home.

He knew by now it was all over, knew he needed to get out of here before someone saw him and asked questions. He tensed up when he realized that it was too late, someone was here. He blinked the tears away, he needed to be strong because men were not supposes to cry. Men where supposes to be strong, they were supposes to hold the woman as they cried. Turning around he tried to smile but it came out forced. He knew he had to excuse himself from the person and get home. Maybe he'd go to Grissom and ask if that offer was still open.

"Give me your keys," Greg said before he even turned around.

"I'm fine," Nick told him turning to look at the younger man.

"That wasn't an offer," Greg told him sternly holding out his hands. "Give me the keys."

Nick for the first time realized that his hands were still shaking, so he nodded and handed them to Greg. Greg went over to the passenger side unlocking the door to allow him in. Nick looked around almost embarrassed that he could not drive himself home. He had been a cop he should not be affected like this, but than again this was one of the reasons why he wanted to be a CSI so bad. He climbed in watching Greg shut the door, then he watched walk over to the driver's seat and climb in. Nick almost laughed when Greg motioned towards the seat belt as he went for his.

Nick leaned against the window as Greg turned the truck on. As they pulled out of the parking lot he softly asked where he lived, and Nick told him getting a nod from the younger man. He noticed Greg look down towards the radio and he could imagine the younger man's internal battle of wanting to change the station. Yet he kept it on the country station; and right now Nick was happy he did. He listened as some new guy's voice turned into Reba's voice it was one of his mother's favorite "Fancy." Nick closed his eyes as the lyrics took him over, than George Straits voice came on after. That one got a smile bigger than listening to Reba.

"We're here," Greg told him softly shutting off the engine making Nick open his eyes. He had not even noticed how long they had been driving, and the fact that on the station now was some young voice he didn't recognize. Nick looked over to the side dazed as Greg got out of the truck and walked to his side opening the door for him. He extended his hand to Nick. "Come on."

Nick nodded taking his hand his legs were just too shaky to get out on his own. He watched an elderly couple watch from their porch with scared expressions on their face. Greg smiled and waved at them as he helped Nick inside. It was clear they knew Nick, and from their looks they were scared from him. Nick looked towards them trying to smile, but they noticed he looked away. The pain was too much, he just wanted to get inside so Greg would leave so he could collapse and break down in the darkness of his room.

Greg unlocked the door opening it for Nick moving out of the way so Nick could go in first. Greg followed shutting the door, then locking it as he shut it. Nick turned to look at him but he seemed so lost that Greg moved past him. He kicked off his shoes before walking more into the house it had been his mother's rule. You never wore shoes in the house, he saw that Nick did not take his boots off he just kept on walking tracking the dirt in the house. Greg followed him Nick stopped when he heard his keys on the coffee table, than it hit him Greg had no way home.

Nick turned around to speak, he wanted to say something anything to rid the silence but as he opened his mouth nothing came out. Greg walked towards him slowly his soft brown eyes meeting Nick's green ones. In those eyes he found understanding, he closed his mouth knowing he didn't have to say a word. Suddenly for reasons Nick did not understand he broke in that moment, knowing he was safe in his house with someone who he could tell would not judge. He broke the tears began to fall, and he did not remembered when it happened or how but Greg caught him.

Greg had always seemed so weak, tiny compared to the other men he had befriended. But when Nick tears began to fall when his knees finally gave out Greg was the one who caught him. Greg was the one who held him and half carried and half led him to the couch that was not too far away. There Nick held onto Greg for what seemed like an eternity crying as all the emotions of this case and the gun pointed at him finally came out. He held onto Greg because he liked that for one moment he had someone to hold on to.

"Oh god," Nick mumbled pushing himself away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Greg told him moving his hand up to wipe the tears away only to have him move away ashamed. "Where I'm from men are allowed to cry…allowed to show they feel."

"Greg," Nick whispered as Greg put his hand back on Nick's face wiping the tears away. Greg right now could not only see the pain Nick was in, but he could feel it as well.

"Let me help you," Greg whispered back Nick's eyes opening in shock. He had never thought of Greg like that, sure the kid was attractive but that was as far as Nick went.

"We work together," Nick mumbled watching Greg smile softly as he wipe another tear away. Nick had a strict rule of not getting involved with co-workers; he had seen first hand when he worked in Dallas how messy they could get.

"I want to help you," Greg told him softly and Nick could see the honestly in his eyes. "I don't want anything more than that."

"Greg," Nick sighed closing his eyes as more tears started to fall.

"Let me take care of you Nick," Greg said standing offering his hand to him again. "I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"You'll never tell anyone," Nick asked scared that people would think less of him if they knew he could not handle this on his own, and if they knew he slept with men as well as woman. How Greg knew was beyond him, but he was learning quick Greg Sanders picked up on things others did not.

"It'll be just between us," Greg smiled wiggling his fingers to him, and Nick took his hand too weak to argue. Right now he needed comfort he needed someone to take care of him.

Walking to his bedroom Nick was nervous he expected Greg to kiss him, he expected Greg to take him on the couch but he didn't. Instead he walked him to his bedroom opening the door and ushering him inside. He watched Greg as he let go of his hand closing his blinds so the room was nearly black except for the light in the hallways. Nick watched him as he walked slowly towards him, watched him as he wiped the tears away that were still falling. He wished he had more control over his emotional than this, he wished he was a stronger man. Wished he could deny the temptation.

Nick looked down as Greg was unbuttoning his shirt slowly, watched as he placed it neatly in a chair in the corner of his room. He went back to him motioning for him to sit which Nick did out of curiosity. Nick watched as he took his boots off, smiling slightly as Greg tugged them off with two soft grunts. He then smiled again as it tickled when he took the socks off. He placed them by the chair as well, motioning for Nick to stand up which he did. He undid the belt then pulled his pants down his legs, and then he pulled his white shirt he had on over his head.

Nick stood their in his boxers wide eyed and confused at what just happened. Greg smiled knowing that Nick needed more than just wild sex, he needed to be taken care of and that was what he was going to do. Greg took off the shirt he was wearing and placed it by his on the chair, then his pants and his socks. He had a necklace on today, taking it off and placing it on Nick's dresser. It was a cross necklace his Grandmother Sanders gave to him, he sometimes wore it when he felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen, and he had that feeling since he woke up.

"Don't be afraid," Greg told him softly walking towards him. "I'm going to take good care of you."

Nick nodded then closed his eyes as Greg cupped his face with his hand Nick involuntarily leaned into his warm touch. He was so cold right now, and Greg was so warm. Greg motioned for Nick to come and lay down when he did he motioned for him to roll over. Nick did as he was asked as he heard Greg moving around the room. Moments later he found Greg on his bed, with the items he would need. He vaguely saw the tube of lube he had in his side drawer with the condoms, but than he saw a bottle of lotion as well. Before he could ask what was going on he felt Greg move on top of his body straddling his hips.

He heard the cap from one of the bottles and assumed it would be the lotion. Nick gasp as the cool thick liquid was now on his back, and then moaned as it warmed up as Greg hands and fingers moved. Nick tilted his head to the side as Greg fingers moved in circular motions up and down his back. Greg had noticed how tense he had been for weeks now, and knew this would help him. He found a huge knots, he could feel Nick tense up at first as he worked the knot away. But as he moved Nick relaxed, then he came to another and another as he relaxed Nick's tight flesh. Greg now knew why he was always rolling his shoulders and neck.

Nick could not help the moan that escaped his mouth because this felt just too good. Every second that Greg's fingers and hands moved up and down his body he brought him more pleasure. As he got to his lower back he let out a deep breath as more knots were melting away. Nick could honestly say that he had not fully believed Greg when he told him he would take care of him. But now he knew that Greg had meant it, this was not just about sex but he was sure that coming but this was about helping him with everything. Because his mini-breakdown tonight he knew was the cause of months of frustrations and anxieties.

Nick lifted his hip when Greg told him to, smiled when he felt his boxer get pulled off. He let out a moan as Greg hands now worked on his thighs; this got more than one moan. Then Greg moved up his back again, but this time Nick moan because his lips were involved. He places kisses and small nips as he worked his way up. Greg hands now worked on his arm as his mouth now worked his shoulder and neck, Nick moved so Greg would have more room to work with. When Greg whispered for him to roll over he did just that smiling as hands moved up and down his chest. Nick moaned as Greg straddle his hips, Greg smiled as he realized Nick was starting to get turned on.

Greg mouth went to his chest sucking on the left nipple as his fingers worked his stomach moving to his hips. Nick opened himself up gasping as Greg tongue paid as much attention to his nipples as his fingers did to his back. He felt the tingle of sensations run through his body, and then shifted as Greg's hands were now massaging the front of thighs then moved to his hips back to his thighs. Nick kept his eyes closed as his body was becoming overcome with sensations, now that Greg's mouth was moving lower.

Nick cried out loud as Greg's took his erection into his hand, his eyes shot open and he looked down at him. His thumb moved to the tip spreading the leaking pre-cum around using it as lubricant as his palm moved up and down. Nick gulped closing his eyes as Greg's mouth was now nipping licking and sucking at his inner thighs. Greg's free hand moved Nick's thighs a part wider giving him more room to work with, which was okay with him as long as Greg did not stop what he was doing.

Greg smiled as his mouth move closer because Nick was nearly fully erect by now whimpering and moaning. He could hear the soft plea from his lips, and Greg was not going to deny him anything. This was about him, tonight was only about Nick and helping him deal and recover from what happened. Greg smiled when he yelp as he arched off the bed as Greg took him into his mouth. Moaning as the salty tangy pre-cum past his lips, Nick was a flavor he'd never forget. He could only describe it as manly, because there was no sweetness to it. It was all salty and bitter with a hint of musk; and Greg loved every bit of it.

Moving his mouth up and down him he took more of Nick than he had taken of any of his lovers in the past. He moved faster than he had in the past too because he knew that taking care of Nick was now about sex. Nick now had a hand full of his hair moving him to the speed that he liked. Normally Greg fought his lover because he liked to go slow he liked to drive them crazy, but Nick got what Nick wanted. So he used his teeth to scrape the tender flesh, moaning as Nick gasped and whimpered more loudly. Putting his hands under the thighs of his legs he moved them as far apart of Nick's body would allow; quickening his pace.

Nick grabbed the sheets of his bed with both of his hands crying out as his orgasm hit him fast and hard. Greg was almost afraid he gag when Nick came but he didn't instead he did the one thing he swore he'd never do, he swallowed. Nick was watching him as he licked it up then licked his lips as he wiped his mouth, and he realized that began to turn him on again. Nick hands went to the waistband of his boxers, and Greg smiled looking down at him. He could taste Nick on his tongue, and a part of him was sad that he'd never taste it again. But at least he got his one night at least he was able to give him something that no on else could.

"We don't have to," Greg told him softly loving the way Nick's body looked covered in sweat, loving the way he smelled. It was musk and spice mixed the tangy-sweet smell of sex.

"Please," Nick whispered closing his eyes, not wanting to see rejection. Greg had just given him more pleasure than he'd had in years, but it wasn't enough. He needed to forget he needed to be so out of it that he dreamed a dreamless sleep.

"Turn over," Greg said smiling hoping Nick did not see the gleeful look in his eyes. He had almost been afraid Nick would say okay and got to sleep, but he didn't. "Get on all fours."

Greg loved that Nick did as he said, because it made it seem like he was in full control when really it was Nick. Nick decided what they did, if he asked why or made it seem like he didn't like this position Greg would change it. But Nick didn't he did it without question, and Greg smiled as he looked at his tight ass for the first time. When he was giving the massage he looked past it afraid of the temptation. He moved his hand up and down the tight tender flesh placing kisses which got some sounds from Nick.

Opening the tube of lube Greg put a gracious amount on his finger as his tongue began to lick at his cheeks, where he was reward with more sounds. Nick hissed as Greg invaded him pushing past the tight opening. Nick usually did not bottom he liked to be on top like the control but tonight he was in no condition for that, he just wanted to feel, he wanted someone to fuck him senseless. Greg added more lube as he added a second finger scissoring them to stretch the tight little hole then twisting them as he quicken the pace. Nick inhaled and then yelped when Greg hit his prostate, this made Greg smile so he hit it again this time just a little harder wanting to hear that sound again.

When Greg inserted the third finger Nick's breathing was starting to come out as pants because slow was gone. It was clear that Nick did not want soft and gentle, he needed hard and fast. But at the same time Greg would slow his movements down to take his time, because he wanted to drive Nick insane wanted to overload him on sensations so he passed out for hours. This was how Greg Sanders was going to take care of Nick, and this was exactly how it was going to happen.

Greg moved his fingers as Nick begged for him, then whimpered when he withdrew. Greg got out of his boxers that were now damp with pre-cum, and slipped on the condom that he had placed by the lube. He then lubed himself up making sure he was as wet as possible because it was clear it had been awhile since Nick had been taken like this. Putting some of his finger he rubbed it on Nick's hole, wanting to make sure there was as little pain involved as possible. Nick dropped his forehead into his pillow spreading himself wider for Greg, he wanted to be filled by him now.

Nick hissed out Greg's name, as he pushed inside of him, and then stopped as Nick's body adjusted to having him inside. Nick wiggled letting Greg know it was time to move and he did move. At first it was slow and easy strokes, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. When he saw Nick hands move to pump him self Greg stopped his movements whispered in his ear to put his hands back, which Nick did right away. He than moved slower than before showing Nick that only he would be bringing him pleasure, only he would be taking him to the edge and allowing him to fall of the cliff of ecstasy. Nick whimpered a few minutes later, and gave a short plea followed by a whisper that sounded close to begging.

Greg grabbed a hold of Nick's hips and he began to move faster than before but still not fast enough for Nick. Nick had to squeeze his sheets to keep his hands in place because he wanted to touch himself so bad, he wanted the release. Nick cried out as Greg hips changed slightly so he was now thrusting in a new angle now he was hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Greg hands moved around his waist as he lips went down on his shoulder kissing and biting as one hand wrapped around Nick's swollen member. Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he was being overloaded by too much too soon because he didn't know where one pleasure started and the other ended.

Nick felt it start in the back of his spine, felt the tinge that let him know what was about to happen. He expected Greg to slow down but he took the opportunity to move faster than ever before. Nick screamed out loud as his hand twisted just right at the exact moment that he hit his prostate with just the right amount of pressure. Nick knew he had never come so hard in his life because he could not remember anything for the longer time. He knew Greg followed him moments later but he could not remember the feel. Nick just felt him fall on top of him with a grunt of his name, then roll off disposing of the used condom and putting the lube back in the nightstand. Than Nick rolled over placing his head on Greg chest keeping his eyes closed.

Greg knew Nick needed him to stay and he would stay until Nick was so into sleep nothing could wake him. He caressed Nick hair smiling as he listen to his breathing even out. Smiled as he listened to soft mumbled of words he said; finding it adorable that in sleep his accent was much thicker. Nick held onto him tightly so Greg closed his eyes deciding to catch an hour or so of sleep. He knew when he woke up next Nick would not be holding on to him or at least he hoped he wasn't.

XOXOXO

Nick walked through his house that morning expecting to still find Greg there with some excuse but he found nothing. There was no note, nothing to tell Nick that he had been here except for the marks on his body. His truck was parked where Greg had put it, and he found his neighbors outside watching. He waved to them, Mr. Connors he knew understood. He had been a cop with LVPD for many years, so he knew that of all the people he would know what last night was about. When he got in his truck moments later Nick expected to find something but there was nothing. Nick smiled so far Greg had kept up his end of the bargain but he knew work was different.

Walking into work he walked slowly and sucked in a deep breath as he saw Greg, here it would come. But all that came that night was a nod from him as he walked past him to his DNA lab. When they were in the break room and Warrick asked how he was Greg said nothing when he said he worked through it. Greg kept his word because he never brought it up. Even when they were alone he never asked how he was, or if he slept all night which he did. He promised to keep it between them and he was. Hell he wasn't even keeping it between them, and Nick never liked Greg Sanders more than this moment in time.

"I hope you don't mind I asked Greg to check on you," Grissom said softly looking towards Sara who was watching from across the hall.

"No," Nick smiled looking at his knowing that he would be going all out for Christmas this year for him. "Actually I'm grateful…Greg ended up driving me home and calling a cab."

"Yea that is what he told me," Grissom smiled softly knowing how emotional Nick took some cases. Nick looked up smiling glad to see he and Greg were on the same page. "I just know how shaken you look, and I wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

"Don't worry," Nick replied nonchalantly doing his best to hide his smirk as Greg came into view. "Greggo took care of me."

The End


	2. 02 Sweet Kisses

**Author Notes:** Sequel by demand of my beta, but be warning no real happy ending. This series is the closest you'll ever get to angsty endings from me because I'm too much of a romantic. The last story was supposes to be a one shot but my beta and my muse would not stop there. So I'll be posting them as my muse sees fit to inspire me. Because each "chapter" will more or less be a one shot. Hope you enjoy them.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Nick and Greg on New Years.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Smut

**Timeframe:** Season One

XOXOXO

_January 1, 2001 4:58am _

Nick opened his eyes as he rubbed them looking to the side and realizing three things. One it was too early for him to even thinking about getting up, two he was still very drunk and three this was not his bedroom. Lifting his head he let out a small grunt as the room spun around him. Looking to the side he groaned as he saw Greg sleeping soundly. Nick closed his eyes trying to think of how he got here but all he could remember was their kiss. Rolling out of bed he groaned as his knees gave out and he crashed onto the floor. Luckily Greg did not wake up or he pretended not to wake up because he vaguely remembered another promise of not telling.

Lifting himself up he managed to stand up as the room began to stop spinning, looking around he found no sign of his clothes in his bedroom. Walking out of the room he gave one more look to Greg who was still passed out. He could tell by his breathing that it wasn't pretend sleeping either. Using the hall as support he walked through Greg's apartment looking around for any sign of his clothing. He sighed when he saw none, after twenty minutes he was steadier on his feet but he could not see his clothing.

Nick was now shivering the temperature was only twenty something outside since it was after all only around five in the morning. He needed to find something to put on, then he smile when he saw it. His boots were by the door, his shirt he had been wearing that night on top of them. It wasn't much but the shirt would help, he crinkled his nose as he forced memories to come back to him. He gasped they had not, they wouldn't was all Nick could think as he blushed from head to toe. Walking to the kitchen groaning as his jeans were laying on the table showing that they had been thrown there, and his boxers on the floor in the corner.

Nick remembered pushing Greg against his own front door, remembered dropping to his knees right there. He could feel Greg trying to stop him they were in his hallway after all but he did not care. From there he vaguely remembered stumbling inside his mouth attached to Greg as Greg kissed and sucked on his tongue. He remembered the once the door shut Greg had him slammed against the door, could kind of remember kicking the boots off then ripping his shirt off letting it drop. He groaned as Greg mentioned something about ice cream or wanting something sweet, Nick had laughed as he followed him to the kitchen.

Looking around the kitchen as he pulled his boxers and jeans on Nick bit his lip as memories of being pushed against the counter came back to him. As he remembered as Greg licked up something sweet from his chin, as he went lower. Then he could see himself pounding in and out of Greg as he pushed him into the counter. He closed his eyes he had never had sex in the kitchen. Sure he'd done it a few times on the couch several times against the hallways wall, many times in the shower and most of the time in his bed. But the kitchen was always off limits, but than again so was giving a blow job in public. After the kitchen it was all too much of blur, and the reason might be the open bottle of wine. That from here look less than half full, and he wondered if that was the something sweet.

Nick called himself a cab because that was how he and Greg got to the party. His good friend Jack had arranged for him to be picked up by a cab and driven home because he knew Nick would not drink if he had to drive. Walking out of the building Nick happily took in the cool air, hoping that it was help bring some of the memories back. Nick almost cried when the taxi pulled up and another memory came back to him. Them in the back seat all over each other climbing into the cab he leaned back as the driver drove. He was happy to see he got one that didn't feel the need to chit chat the entire way. Oh he was going to have a hang over from hell when he woke up next.

XOXOXO

_December 31, 2001 near Midnight_

Nick had not been able to not think about it, every since a woman asked him if he had someone to kiss at midnight. He had been thinking about his night with Greg for weeks now. Tonight it hit him, they had never kissed. Not one little kiss, sure Greg kissed his body in various places, at one time he had the marks to prove his mouth had been on his body. But their lips never met, and that upset Nick just a bit. Then as Nick thought about it the pleasure for the most part had been one sided. Maybe that was why when people asked he said yes, because he was going to kiss Greg Sanders.

Nick had invited Greg to this party when he realized that Greg had nowhere to go. Both of them had tonight and tomorrow night off, but Greg held no plans. His plan had been to go home watch some television, maybe play a few video games but after that he had nothing planned. Nick did not ask why the young man had no plans, instead he invited him out. His good friend and sometimes lover Jack owned a club off the strip and every year he threw a party. Nick loved them because they weren't about the glam or the glitz it was about people getting together for a celebration. Most people there were not overly dressed up; it was real people ringing in the New Year.

Greg did not seem himself, he looked sad and angry but for someone reason was not talking about it. Nick walked towards him offering him another drink which he took than motioned for him to follow, the count down was soon. Jack had been watching Nick, and he knew when Nick had his eye on someone or something. And he had been watching Greg all night, he almost felt bad for the kid. Because he knew from experience there was no saying to Nick. He'd look at you with those green eyes of his flash you that boyish smile and you melted. After that he could do with you what he wanted and you didn't give a damn as long as it didn't stop. He knew it also did not help that Greg had already cross the line once, and when you crossed that line there was no going back.

"Sorry I haven't been in the mood much tonight," Greg apologized taking a sip of his drink knowing he should call it night, he was way too drunk as it was. "My mom and I got into a huge fight a few days ago ands she wont let it go."

"Moms usually don't," Nick laughed thinking of his own mother and the fights they had.

"Well its different with my mom," Greg sighed saying to hell with it and downing the entire glass of whatever it was, all he knew was that it burned like hell.

"How so," Nick asked softly watching him shift back and forth.

"She still thinks I'm fifteen," Greg laughed bitterly. "So when I don't do what she wants she gets all mad and throws these huge fits. Than my dad will call and order me to do what she wants so then we fight. A few days later my Papa Olaf will call me begging me to give in and I can never say no to him so I do…sometimes I wonder why I ever try."

"What was the fight about," Nick asked standing next to his friend who was leaning against the wall, taking the glass he just downed.

"The usual," Greg laughed tilting his head to the side to look at Nick. He knew Nick long enough to know that something was on his mind; he got that look when he was trying to find out the missing piece of whatever case he was working on. "You're thinking too loud…what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"We never kissed," Nick softly said getting Greg to look at him strangely. "That night you helped me out."

"I'm sure we did," Greg mumbled thinking back to that night to the drive to them on his couch to the back massage to losing himself in the pleasure of Nick's body. Greg smiled looking up at Nick laughing softly. "Damn maybe we didn't."

It was just moments before midnight everyone was walking around trying to find someone to embrace once the clock struck twelve. Greg had noticed that Nick had come closer he could now smell the mixture of alcohol and the musky scent that was Nick. Greg knew that if he was sober neither he nor Nick would be in this position. But he wasn't sober, the amount of tequila he had consumed plus the random drinks that had been bough for him made sure of that. He also knew Nick had not limited himself as well. So here they were standing in the backroom of Nick's friends bar standing just a little too close, not that Greg minded one bit.

Nick moved to stand in front of him his green eyes looking straight into Greg's soft brown ones. Nick hands were on the side of Greg's but Greg knew with just one movement he'd be able to slip away. The count down had begun outside, the smile was on Nick's face as he got closer and closer to him. Greg could feel his heartbeat faster and faster until finally Nick crushed his lips on Greg's when they heard a scream of Happy New Years. There were horns and fire works outside he could hear the giggles and the screams along with claps and party whistles going around the room. But all Greg could really sense was Nick's lips on his.

Opening his mouth to Nick he was rewards with the bitter taste of alcohol and the spicy taste that was Nick. Greg loved the way Nick's taste, that night he could only describe it was saying it was all manly and right now he knew why. There was no sweetness in his taste it was tang salt and musk. Greg's hand moved through his hair brining him closer needing him to be as close as he possibly could. Nick moaned moving his hands to the side of Greg's body pulling the shirt out of his pants to touch skin he did not touch that night. Greg whimpered as Nick's mouth went to his neck nipping at the skin there before moving to his ear and back to his lips.

"Do you need a ride home," Nick asked the moment he let go of Greg's lips. And Greg knew what he was asking, knew that saying yes was dangerous. Nick could see he was thinking about. Nick leaned forward their lips touching, "No one will know."

"Yea," Greg whispered sighing as Nick connected their lips again this time harder than before as Greg nipped at his bottom lip.

"Oh my god," a women cried out as she opened the door, her eyes wide as she saw it was two men.

"Don't worry we were just leaving," Nick winked at her grabbing Greg's hand pulling him past her.

Jack laughed at the scene as the woman still shocked and unable to speak turned to watch them go. Jack waved goodbye to the two men as they stumbled out of the club towards the outside. Once outside they were kissing again until they heard Nick's name it was his cab that Jack had on reserve for him. Pulling Greg towards the cab he pushed him inside proving that tonight he was the one in charge, the man just smiled. Greg gave his address to the cab driver who gave a nod as he drove that way.

Hands were everywhere the buttons of Greg's shirt were becoming loose, and the driver went a little faster as he head the faint sound of a zipper. When they were there he gave a wave to Nick. Greg wondered for only a moment why Nick did not pay him, only later would he know Jack took care of that for him. Walking towards the building their lips were still attached to another, falling inside the elevator Greg almost thought about dropping to his knees but knew it was not wise. The couple one floor above him did that three months ago and everyone knew within weeks. Stumbling down the hall Nick could not stand it anymore he needed to feel skin on skin, he needed to taste Greg.

The curiosity was killing him because Greg tasted sweeter than anyone he had ever kissed male or female. He tasted like every kind of sweet berry mixed with a hint of coffee and the burn of alcohol he had consumed tonight. Greg smiled when Nick pushed him up against his door, than groaned as Nick fell to his knees pulling his pants down with him. They were still unzipped from the cab drive here, and Greg should care right now. Greg should care that Miss James lived across the hall, she knew everything about everyone. When she heard a sound she went to investigate it because she had nothing better to do than invade everyone else's life. He should care Mrs. Larson who kind of became his Las Vegas grandmother lived next door. She lived alone since her husband passing, and if she saw this it would break her heart. Greg should care but he didn't.

Pulling at Nick's hair with one hand and holding on to the side of the door with the other Greg closed his eyes. There was movement he could hear movement, which made his heart beat faster. Someone was going to be coming out soon. It was the Yates brothers next door; he had no idea what the youngest one did but the eldest worked as one of the assistant manager to some newer smaller casino. They were talking by the door he couldn't hear what they were saying but they would be in the hallway any minute. Greg looked down at Nick whose head was bobbing as he slowed his speed. Nick looked to be enjoying himself as much as Greg was. Greg let out a gasp as Nick's hands went to his balls.

Greg had to bit his lip as his orgasm was edging, he closed his eyes letting his head fall back against the door again. He pulled Nick's hair harder to get him to go faster suck harder. He could hear them now they were at the door, and Greg had to fight the urge to beg. Because then they would now what was going on here. They already saw him as freak most people here did because of his clothing and music. The suddenly he was coming into Nick's mouth butting his bottom lip so hard it drew blood. Nick stood up as the eldest Yates open his door, now he could hear the words but right now he could care less.

Greg could see him walking out as Nick was pushing him inside his apartment, and he knew he probably didn't even look up when the door slammed. Didn't even think about what he almost saw as Greg attacked Nick's mouth sucking on his tongue enjoying the salty sweetness he found there. Nick boots came off seconds later Greg took his shirt off tossing it aside as Nick's fell on his boots. Greg kicked his jeans away but pulled his boxers up, they weren't quiet there yet. Nick did not want to let go of Greg's mouth, his kisses were becoming addictive and he found he needed more of them. Then Greg broke apart muttering something about needing something sweet, and Nick just nodded because his something sweet was pressed against him.

In the kitchen Greg poured him a glass of wine as he went to the fridge to see what he had to serve them. He smiled when he saw the strawberries he had been meaning to eat for days now. He offered one to Nick who took it into his mouth enjoying the taste smiling as he watched Greg eat his as he drank the wine. He was sure they didn't need more alcohol but Nick was not going to turn down good wine. And this wine was the best wine he had had in years. Nick licked his lips as he saw that Greg now had chocolate, he watched Greg go over to warm it up. Then place the bowl in front of him inviting him to try some, which he did.

Nick had never been one for chocolate cover anything, but right now he was changing his mind. He closed his eyes as the chocolate and sweet strawberry pasted his lips, and then moaned softly as he took a drink of the wine. Greg had refilled his glass again he wasn't sure how many of these he had had. No more than three he was sure of it, but he couldn't be really sure. Every time Greg saw it start to get empty he would refill it up. Nick loved that no words had been spoke, he loved that they could be here in silence both knowing what they wanted. He loved that their bodies could do all the talking, because Nick Stokes hated talking during sex.

Nick closed his eyes moaning a moment later when Greg was kissing him, licking something off his chin. He wasn't sure if it was chocolate or wine, maybe strawberry juice he didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was that Greg was licking and sucking it off his chin and lips and he liked it. Greg moaned because now Nick tasted sweeter than anything he had tasted before. As he sucked on his lower lip his hands went to his pants undoing the buckle, then the button and zipper. Nick closed his eyes as Greg gave it a little tug down, then dropping to his knees to pull the jeans away. Greg tossed them to the side along with the boxers.

Nick cried out as Greg mouth went around his erection moaning as the taste took him over. He worked him up and down, teeth scrapping the way he learned last time that Nick liked. Nick leaned his head back biting his lip as Greg went faster sucking harder but this was not what he wanted, this was not what he needed. He pulled Greg up by his hair connecting their lips as he yanked his boxers down groaning as Greg kicked them away as he thrust his tongue into Nick's mouth. Greg pulled away then mumbled the word damn it, then condom. Nick closed his eyes never in all his years of sex had he forgot such an important thing. He turned around looking for his pants smiling when he found them pulling his wallet out. He had put one there tonight because he knew he'd either go home with someone at the party or meeting Jack at some motel.

He threw the jeans across the room not caring where they landed and moved towards Greg. Greg went to move towards the living room but that was too far so he grabbed him pressed him against the counter. Greg could see how out of control he was so he took the condom opening his legs. Nick sucked on his fingers as Greg put the condom on Nick, then he turned around. Greg moaned as Nick thrust one finger inside of him, then seconds later a second as he moved them hard and quick he put a third finger spreading them apart until Greg was panting and begging for more. Normally Nick like to take his time in preparing his lover, but he was too far gone and too needy to care about things like that.

Greg braced himself as Nick pushed inside of him in one easy hard stroke. As Greg adjusted Nick looked to the side to see the chocolate, smiling he picked the bowl up pouring some of the liquid on Greg back. Greg hissed then moaned as Nick lick up the sweet liquid as he moved in and out of him. As the chocolate faded his thrust became harder faster until Nick was biting at his shoulder sucking the last bit of chocolate off his skin. Greg spread himself wider crying out when Nick finally hit his prostate. This time when Nick hit his prostate again his mouth to Greg's ear "touch your self." Greg groaned but did as Nick requested because he could not say no to Nick.

Biting and sucking in his shoulder as he pounded in and out of him Greg stroked himself slow not wanting this to end too soon. Dropping his head down he felt Nick push his hand away moving up and down him to match his thrust from behind. Greg tried to fight it, not wanting this to end to soon but it hit him fast and hard. Moments later Nick followed him, Greg leaned across the counter, and Nick held on to him until finally he withdrew, Greg turned around and could tell by Nick's eyes this was far from over. Their night had only begun.

XOXOXO

_January 1, 2001 5:29am _

Nick stumbled into his bedroom turning the lights on looking down at the bed. After he woke up after Greg left him all those weeks ago he changed the sheets. It just dawned on him that these were the same sheets, he wondered if that had been some kind of omen. He looked to the dresser frowning as he saw the same necklace that had been there, it was Greg's necklace. He had taken it off all those weeks ago and Nick had never given it back to him, but he was going to. Lifting the silver chain up he admire the beautiful cross in his hands smiling at how simple it was. Placing it back down, he sighed deeply. Greg never came off as religious but than again Greg liked things that didn't really go together.

He undressed flicking the lights off than fell on his bed thinking about how they almost ran to Greg's bedroom all those hours ago. How he picked Greg up and tossed him on that bed, and for those hours it was about sexual release. Not one word was spoke, but than again no words needed to be said. It had been about sex, about the need that only the other could satisfy. Despite how gentle they had been and how sweet, love was not part of it, only lust and hunger. He looked down seeing the bruises on his body. He knew Greg would never speak of it, because he knew Greg loved him. Or Greg thought he loved him, so Greg would never say a word.

Turning to the side Nick made a silent vow that this was the last time he found himself in Greg's arms. This was unfair to him. He knew Greg dated men, actually dated them where as he did not. He had sex with men sure, but dating was for woman. He had a plan, he was going to find a girl, date her marry her and then they'd have a few kids. That was the plan, and he knew if he allowed himself to have Greg again it would get harder to say no. Because Greg tasted too good, and felt so good against him; he would not use Greg like that. He was too good of a person, too good of a soul for that kind of abuse.

He banished the memories of Greg entering him as he hovered above him, bashed the feeling of how good it felt to hold his hips as he moved. This was the last time, Greg was a good friend he wasn't Jack. Jack he used because he was one of many lovers Jack had. But Greg was not Jack he was someone Nick worked with, someone he cared for. Greg was someone who he could not hurt because Greg believed in love, so this was the last time. He refused to be the guy that destroyed such a beautiful and good soul. This was the last time!

The End


	3. 03 Lie to Me

**Author Notes:** This episode aired on February 8, 2001 so in this story I am making it Valentine's Day. No happy ever after ending here, actually this one will be very angst filled.

Just so everyone knows I know that Nick has brown eyes. I wrote this story when I first started watching CSI, and when I asked my friend Jenna said she thought they were green. Then a few days later I saw close up picture and knew he had brown. But until someone mentioned it I forgot I wrote them as green. So for this story Nick will have green eyes.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Greg helps Nick out again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** R

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag/Angst

**Timeframe:** Season 1

**Spoilers:** Boom

Lie To Me

Nick felt sick to himself, really sick to himself. He knew how much pain Greg must have been under, he had to process his DNA. He knew that he had been with Kristy, knew he wanted to start a real relationship with her. Nick knew from watching him just a few times that it had killed him, knowing that she not only was getting his body but also was going to get his heart. So he felt sick that Greg was in his bed right now sleeping. He felt sick that he used Greg once again and the fact that Kristy hadn't been dead a week yet.

Watching Greg sleep Nick felt a pain that he could not name in his heart. Closing his eyes he knew he should not have let Greg come over, knew that it would end bad. Knew that Greg cooking was not good either, not with the wine he served knew in the end the temptation would be too much. It was Valentine's Day and he was depressed and Greg would never say no. So Greg allowed Nick to use his body allowed him to do what he pleased with it, allowed him to take out his anger and grief on him. Greg liked always remain silent except for the moans and sounds of pleasure that Nick knew had mixed with the pain.

Nick rushed out of the room needing air before he threw up as he saw the marks and bruises. Opening the front door he cringed as he bitter cold air hit him. The main reason that Greg had stayed the night, the reason he had started to cook dinner. The surprise blizzard that came out of nowhere, literally one moment it was sunny the next they looked snow was falling. Just a few days a ago they were enjoying fifty and sixty degree weather than bam the snow was here with a record of 4 degrees weather. Nick stepped outside needing the cold air, needing to feel the pain to remind him that he was still alive. The pain that served as a punishment of what he had done. For using his friend and for betraying the memory of a woman he could have come to love.

He watched the bitter cold air fly the snow around hitting him. He looked around right now everything was covered in snow it had been snowing for almost four hours and everything was covered, right now it was too the tire of his truck. Looking down he realized for the first time he was stepping in a few feet of snow, and his legs were starting to feel numb and tingly but he didn't care. Why—how could he do this to Greg? He had come here as a friend, as a man who had been worried to death about his best friend.

Closing his eyes he remembered pushing him against the wall hard knowing it hurt but he did care. He remembered the hisses of pain as he bit his way down his body leaving bright red marks on his skin. Memories of pulling at Greg's hair hard as he pounded in and out of him without any regard for him what so ever. If he looked he'd probably find small traces of blood on the sheets. He had been a monster last night, and Greg said nothing he did nothing but take it. He took the abuse because he loved Nick, he loved him and he took what Nick gave him.

"Nick," Greg shrieked pulling the older man inside with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed air," Nick confessed shivering uncontrollably.

"So you decided to risk frost bite," Greg snapped shutting the door looking down at his feet. "Get to your bed quick we need to warm you up."

Nick let Greg rush him to his room climbing underneath the warm covers that were still warm from Greg's body. Greg rushed to the closest grabbing more blankets, and a heating pad. Greg smiled when he realized that Nick could still feel his legs and feet which meant he'd only been out there a minute or so. The color was returning to them, which gave him some relief. Nick watched him as he took care of him, this time Nick couldn't stop the tears that came as Greg rushed out the door. He was always taking care of him, he was always making sure he was okay and fine. He didn't deserve Greg's friendship, his love.

He cried as Greg was gone because he smelled him everywhere. He could smell him on his skin on his sheets, damn these blankets. He was throwing them out because it seem now every time he used them he slept with Greg. He tried to stop tried to control himself but he couldn't, and what made him feel even worse was that Greg would not ask. He'd assume it was Kristy he'd hug him and laying with him until he went to sleep and then maybe try to leave like he did before like he did on New Years. But Greg would never speak of it, he'd never talk about it and when Nick got a new girlfriend he'd hide the hurt and the pain with smiles and sarcasm.

"Here I made some coffee," Greg started then stopped when he saw Nick was wiping away the tears. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Nick mumbled looking down not able to meet his gaze.

"Kristy," Greg smiled softly handing him the cup, moving his hair out of the way. The tears started to fall again, after all he did to him he was still so nice so gentle. Nick knew he could lie, but Greg deserved more than that.

"No," Nick told him looking up making Greg suck in a deep breath. 

"Nick," Greg warned him knowing where this would lead. It would lead to them trying something that Nick was no ready for, it would lead to Greg having his heart broken by the man he loved more than his own life. "Just stop."

"Greg," Nick started only to have Greg put his hand on his mouth.

"We both know you don't date men," Greg said closing his eyes as his own tear started. "I know what you are feeling but we both know it's not right for you…in the end we'll lose more than we'll gain."

"I'm sorry," Nick mumbled leaning into his touch knowing Greg was right. He'd want to hide Greg, and Greg would do it until finally the pain became too much. By that time Nick knew he'd love him, and he would lose not only his lover but one of his best friends.

"I'm not," Greg admitted smiling as he leaned forward to connected their lips softly pulling away to have Nick bring him back.

Greg knew he should pull away this was getting to close knew this could be the last time he helped Nick, but where was he going to go. There was a blizzard outside, he was stuck here. And if he was stuck here why not doing something he enjoyed doing. So he climbed underneath the blankets, he knew Nick only wanted to kiss but he also knew Nick would not say no to him. He knew he could ask Nick for anything at this point and he'd probably get it. But that's not why he did this, he did this for Nick. Nick needed to be loved, he needed to paint o go away if only for a moment.

Nick allowed Greg to undress him allowed him to kiss him and take his body in anyway he wanted. But unlike him Greg was gentle with his body kissing and heating up every inch of cold skin. The heating pad was long kicked off his bed with the blankets because Greg seem to warm him up better than they could. Greg loved it too, the taste of Nick on his tongue. All musk and spice with a hint of salt and a touch of tang. Greg took his time taking him over, took his time taking Nick to the edge. When he finally got there he kept him there he liked hearing Nick pants and screams liked to hear him beg because this was the last time. Greg knew that they could never be like this again, it was far too dangerous.

Greg knew after this they could not do this anymore. Nick had said it last night and Greg pushed him until Nick broke but now he knew Nick was right this could not happen again. So he wanted to burn this taste to his memory, wanted to make sure that in ten or fifty years when people talked about this snow storm. When people asked where he was, what he was doing he could still remember the way Nick Stokes tasted. That when he closed his eyes to remember the snow he could remember every single moment his skin was pressed against Nick's. When he finally let Nick go over he screamed pulling at the sheets as he arched into Greg's mouth.

When Greg entered him later Nick wrapped his legs around his waist because Greg liked to look down at Nick. Nick had his eyes closed which was best because if he saw his eyes he might change his mind. He moved nice and slow for Nick, because there was no way he was going to let this one go faster than when he was sucking him off. Never in his life had Nick had a lover who took so long never had anyone who could drag it out for so long. Nick smiled when Greg bent forward to kiss his neck and chin. His movements never quickened by the end Nick was begging louder than before, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. When Nick finally got his released Greg did too not that that mattered to him. All he wanted was to feel Nick one more time, to feel Nick for the last time because this was the last time. When Nick was fast a sleep he cried, because this would be the only time Greg Sanders ever cried over Nick Stokes.

The End


	4. 04 Wash It Away

**Author Notes:** This story takes place eight months after the last, this is on purpose. But the episode aired on October 11, 2001 so the date will October 15, 2001.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Greg and Nick in the shower.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag/Angst

**Timeframe:** Season 2

**Spoilers:** Overload

XOXOXOXO

Greg could lie and say in the past almost eight month he never thought of Nick, not once. He never thought of the gasp and moans he made during sex, never thought of the musky smell or the bitter salty taste. Never wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat because of the sex dream staring a very naked Nick Stokes. Because he could still hear his cries and screams. No matter that he had taken another lover, no matter that Henry was loving and caring he could not shake what Nick did to him.

Henry was literally perfect in every way. He stood the same height as Greg did with blond hair and a natural tan that would make any woman cry in envy. Greg had not been attracted to his looks thought it had been his smile. He such a warm smile that Greg could help but fall for it could not help but fall for him. Henry understood what had gone one between him and Nick, the worse part was that Henry didn't hate Nick. Actually they met and got along which only made Greg feel sicker, because Nick did not care. Nick showed mo signs of jealousy, and that only made him feel worse. Henry was the perfect boyfriend that was why Greg felt like an ass right now.

He climbed out of Nick's bed holding in the tears that would fall once he got outside. Trying to tell him self it wasn't really sex, but he knew it was. He just cheated on the best guy in the whole world. He knew what would happen too. He'd tell Henry through tears and coughs Henry would take him in his arms and hold him. Henry would blame Nick, because though they got along it annoyed Henry that Nick never admitted not even to Greg what happened between them. It was always spoken in code. Henry would forgive Greg there was no doubt about that, but he would not forgive him. He would demand that Greg stop seeing Nick in anything but a personally manner, and Greg could not do that.

Slipping outside he sucked in a deep breath feeling like an addict. He was shaky his head was spinning and his entire body hurt. Shutting the door he still held in the tears. He would not see Henry for a couple days he being back at home in Iowa with his family so he had time to think. It wasn't sex, yet in a way it felt like sex. He walked to his vehicle stepping in looking back at the house maybe he should stop seeing Nick for good. He knew that couldn't happen Nick was broken enough as it was. It wasn't sex they did not have sex again because they both silently promised no more sex. Driving away he left the window down he needed the air, he needed to think.

_Nine Hours Earlier_

Greg walked Nick into the bathroom he smelled like vomit blood and alcohol but what made Greg sick was the fact that neither the vomit nor the blood were Nick's. The last case had been hard on him, and Catherine wasn't talking about why. An hour before he got a call from some bartender asking him to come and get Nick, at some sleazy cheap bar on the outskirts. Greg did not hesitate he hopped in his car driving like a maniac to get there before something bad happened, but he was too late. Some big guy who knew Nick from way back when started a fight and the two ended up having it out right outside.

When Greg showed up Nick had the upper hand but the bartender got Nick off, and the guy's friend pulled him away. Since there was damage the bartender just yelled to get the man out of here, and pushed Nick towards Greg. The man had vomited all over him sometimes during the fight and Greg had to force himself not to vomit himself. He saw that Nick's truck was nowhere in sight so he walked him to his car and helped him in, making a mental note to have it cleaned the next day. Nick being drunker than Greg had ever seen him told him everything, all Greg could do was drive. When Nick started to talk, started to tell him why he was here, all Greg could do was drive. Because if he looked at him, he'd cry, and Nick did not need someone crying for his innocence lost. Nick needed a friend, so Greg drove never speaking a word.

He walked Nick to the bathroom and he undressed them there, crinkling his nose as he pushed each item of clothes away. Greg saw the red marks scrapes and bruises; knowing Nick was going to be sore tomorrow. He turned on the water getting it to be just right then stripped himself ignoring the hungry look that passed threw Nick's eyes. Nick took his hand allowing Greg to pull him in the shower.

Nick closed his eyes as Greg massaged the soap into his skin washing every fiber of dirty off his skin. Massage the tight skin and kneading out each knot as the hot water slide down their bodies. Nick eyes were closed and Greg had to will his body not to react to his moans as he went lower to clean Nick off. Nick let out a gasp when Greg hand brush past his hardening shaft Greg willed him self to stand before he took things too far. Greg knew all he had to do was kiss him and he could have him, Nick would never look down on him. Nick would never mention it, but Greg could not do that. Not after what Nick just confessed to him, he could not use him like that.

Nick moaned as Greg worked the shampoo through his hair washing all the dirty mud spit vomit and anything else that got in his hair as they were fighting on the ground. Greg frowned as he hissed it appeared some of the rocks and gravel pricked and scrapped skin. Greg smiled he liked when Nick's hair was crazy and out of control-he like when Nick was not so in control. When he let his guard down allowing people to see what was inside of him, because Nick was always the dependable one. Always rock solid the one you could count on to stay cool and calm, but Greg knew him better than that. Greg knew that Nick was more fragile and vulnerable than anyone knew. Greg knew that with one push with one word you could break him into a million pieces.

When Greg started to pull away Nick pulled him back into a hug; their bodies pressing together. Nick head went to his shoulder Greg brought his hand up to his hair knowing that Nick needed the contact right now. In the darkness of the bathroom he needed to feel the heat of Greg's body into his, he needed to know that he was okay that no matter the past he still had something good. Then the mumble came, a soft plea as Nick wiggled, "please." Greg ignored it the first time but then the second time it sounded so desperate and Greg understood. Nick needed to know that Greg did not look at him any different, that Greg did not see him as broken or damage or even worse dirty. Nick needed to feel beautiful and whole again, the memories had overtaken him and he needed to be reassured that he was not different than he was eight months ago.

Lifting his head Greg took Nick's shaft into one of his hand while he used the other to make Nick look at him. Their eyes never broke contact as Greg pumped him up and down, twisting where he found that made Nick gasp. When he started to close his eyes Greg would stop ordering him to open them, he wanted Nick to watch him. He wanted Nick to know just how beautiful he was, that his body was perfect. So when Nick looked at him again he dropped to his knees. He wanted Nick to know just how much he loved his body.

Nick felt dizzy and even more turned on as he heard Greg moan as he took him into his mouth. Greg took just as much pleasure in sucking him as Nick was receiving from it. Nick had never been one to watch he liked to close his eyes and just enjoy but he could not take his eyes off Greg. Like with everything Greg did this was an art. His hands and mouth were everywhere but they were in the right everywhere because with every movement Nick felt his pleasure double and his need for release tripled. Gently pulled on Greg hair he let out a cry as his body gave in, and he moan again as he watched Greg lick every drop up.

Nick pulled him up crushing their lips together moaning as he tasted himself ion Greg tongue. Greg gave into the kiss but that would be the only pleasure he got from this. Pulling away Nick was panting, but he knew that Nick was more exhausted than he let on. The adrelinine from the fight was wearing off, and now due to his orgasm his body was relaxing to a place of peace. The water was now only slightly warm but not cold so Greg used it to rinse Nick's body off once again making him as clean as he was. Due to the warm shower more bumps and bruises were showing up.

Greg shut the water off stepping out to grab one of the towels from the cupboard wrapping it around him self than grabbed another. Nick stepped out, and Greg patted him dry, than moved to dry his hair with the towel. When their eyes met this time Nick looked so lost. Greg remembered the look in his eyes when he lost Kristy almost a year ago. That one pulled at his heart while this one just punched him in the gut. He looked so hurt, almost like his abuse had just happened. Nick knew the reason, Nick had never been able to really let go and deal with it. The woman who abused him had never been arrested; she was out there more and likely still preying on the weak and helpless.

Nick felt himself getting pulled into his room he could hear Greg walking around. Greg came back with some boxers and a t-shirt, Nick moved as Greg helped to dress him. Greg put Nick in the bed tucking him in as he went to leave he could hear Nick's broke voice asking him to stay. Greg looked back closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath, all he could do in the darkness was nod. When Nick broken voiced spoke again this time saying please Greg leaned down kissing his forehead gently. He mumbled against the skin he'd be back in a second, Nick only nodded. There was no way he could leave him like this no way he could be the one that broke him beyond repair.

Greg walked to the bathroom picking up his own boxers slipping them on. He picked up his other clothes, stopped when he looked down at Nick's clothes cringing at the smell. Dropping his own clothes he picked Nick's clothes up walking to the laundry room down stairs throwing them in the washer. He walked up stairs grabbed his clothes, than walked to Nick's room. Tossing his clothes to the side he slipped into the bed sighing as Nick snuggled up to him clinging to him. He knew it was the alcohol, in a few hours when Nick was passed out he slip out and face the reality. But right now in the dark quiet Greg pretended that nothing else mattered but the man in his arms. That there was no world outside it was just them and this room.

The End


	5. 05 Addiction

**Author Notes:** A Halloween story of sorts that was the request of my beta. I'm so please that people are enjoying this little series. This is the closet thing to angst I have ever written, and I'm shocked it actually coming alone pretty nicely. I have no idea how long this series will be because like I said it just based off episode I see and my muse gets inspired. I just started watching season 3 today, and just ordered season 4 off Amazon. So we'll see.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** This one is just a kind of drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17 (To be safe, there's nothing too graphic)

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag

**Timeframe:** Season 2

**Spoilers:** Scuba Doobie-Doo

XOXOXO

Nick down the glass of whiskey in front of him watching Greg dance with some girl on the dance floor, though now that he watched him he was doubting it was a girl. While he was dressed in his usual cowboy costume Greg was done up like a cheerleader. He had a blond piggy-tail wig on, his make up was flawless and Nick hated to admit it but he was turned on by the sight of him. Nick waved for another drink as he watched Greg sway his hips back and forth closing his eyes forcing himself not to remember how those hips felt pressed against his own.

This was becoming an addiction, it was starting to feel like he needed Greg to survive and that was stupid. He did not date men he fucked them it was that simple. Besides Jack and now Greg he never slept with the same man twice. He watched Greg laugh at something she or he said watched him nod as they went to the bar. Watched him try not to look this way because he was angry at him; in Greg's eyes Nick had insulted him. Well maybe he had but it was not intentional he had really not meant to hurt his feelings.

Nick frowned when a man dressed like some alien creature came up to Greg chatting him up. Nick closed his eyes feeling his anger start to boil up and he did not know why. He could not tell what color of hair the man really had because it was dyed green red with some yellow in spots. Though Nick could tell from here the man had a good build, because he wore a tight outfit that left little to the imagination. Nick downed the rest of his drink as the man leaned forward to whisper something in Greg's ear, something that madder Greg smile shyly and laugh nervously. Nick knew that if he did not act soon Greg would go home with this idiot or worse take him home.

More and more these days Nick felt like an addict, like if he didn't see Greg he'd die. Right now he needed Greg and he was not going to allow this jerk to take what was his. Nick watched Greg watch him smile and flirt back while he tried not to look in his direction. Minutes later Greg excused him self from the guy who looked to be ordering himself a drink, he watched the man take Greg's hand that almost made him see red. Nick started towards him downing the last of his current drink. Greg was dancing as he moved towards the restroom, sometimes Nick wondered if Greg could do anything without dancing. Nick gave a bitter laugh when Greg gasped when he grabbed his hand turning him around to look at him.

"Leave me alone Stokes," Greg warned bitterly.

"No," Nick snapped making Greg eye wide at the sound of his voice, it was clear his control was only paper thin. Normally Greg loved Nick when he had no control but they weren't in the place for that.

"Nick you shouldn't," Greg mumbled as Nick inched closer to him.

"I know," Nick whispered pushing Greg against the wall, loving the way Greg looked at him. It was a mixture of knowing what was going to happen and fear of not knowing how far Nick would go.

"I should," Greg said in a low breathy voice his eyes never leaving Nick's, whose eyes were dark. Greg could not tell if they were dark from desire or from anger. Greg later would lean on a mixture of both.

"Yea," Nick agreed his face moving closer as Greg closed his eyes, because no matter what Greg would never say no, could never say no not when it was Nick asking.

Neither one knew who was to blame because suddenly they were attacking each other's mouth. All the anger and frustrations Greg felt towards Nick at this moment he took out in this kiss. The fact that he just lost Henry because of him, because he refused to give up their friendship and Nick turned around and insulted him to another CSI. Those words caused a pain that hurt more than his ego but his heart as well because he didn't have to help Nick that time or any of the other times. He had been there for Nick when no one else was or even could be, and how does the ass repay him by bad mouthing him, and to Catherine no less.

Nick took out his anger by gripped his hips and biting down on his lip cause Greg to hiss. Greg was someone that Nick loved and hated all at once. Greg was pretty open about who he was to anyone. At work he kept it on the down low because they did work with the police but he still stayed true to himself. Greg was gay, and he didn't apologies for that and Nick loved that about him. But Nick hated that Greg made him weak made him want more than just one night or a quickie in the backroom, Greg made Nick almost think about a future. Greg was becoming an addiction that he knew he could not afford to have.

Greg gave a grunt as Nick pushed him inside the stall of the bathroom taking his lips hungrily. Greg's red lipstick was smearing everywhere not that he cared and not that Nick minded. Greg's hands went to the belt of Nick's pants as Nick pulled Greg's skirt up. Nick knew he was losing his mind-that was the only excuse for him to actually get turned on by seeing Greg Sanders in a dress, well not really a dress but a cheerleading outfit. He walked into Jack's bar and Nick could not take his eyes off of him. Everyone noticed hell even the girl that had been trying to catch his eye seemed to disappear as if like magic.

Greg had been pissed at him; well maybe piss was too gentle of a word for how he had been the past few days. He had ignored him all night, had refused to even acknowledge his presence this of course drove Nick beyond insane. Greg had noticed Nick was drinking more than he should have, that he had dismissed more than one pretty girl and a few guys as well. Greg knew that Nick would come after him, and Greg had had a plan to finally say no. He was going to put Nick Stokes in his place once and for all. That of course lasted until Nick had touched him and then all rational and logic thoughts went out the door.

Greg let out a curse in a language that Nick did not understand as he pushed himself forward as Greg was being pressed into the bathroom stall door. Greg moved his mouth to Nick's neck biting hard as Nick moved in and out in quick hard thrust. As Nick shifted himself Greg bit harder sucking on the skin as Nick slammed into his prostate. Nick hit it again and again until finally both of them saw and felt nothing but bliss. Nick kept Greg pressed against the door as he return to normal, Greg enjoyed the sounds he made as he licked the blood away. They both knew this situation was not good not good at all, yet neither of them really cared at all. So Greg said nothing as Nick fixed their clothes, he said nothing as Nick pulled him out of the bathroom towards the door to leave. Greg never said anything.

XOXOXO

Nick woke up groggy rubbing his eyes realizing that he was not at his place looking around he realized that he was at Greg's. He slipped out of bed shaking his head, why the hell could he not stay away from this guy. He watched Greg sleep smiling as he looked down at the costume knowing that was the reason this whole thing started. Rubbing his eyes he started towards the living room because his pants where in there, then the kitchen had his shirt, and shoes were at the front door. He got laughs because he went as a real life cowboy from Texas. Jack of course rolled his eyes because that was what he always dressed up as.

Slipping on his clothes he was just glad that he took his own truck because he didn't want to wait for a cab. He wanted to go home, get some sleep so he could go to work. As he walked out he shut the door rubbing his eyes wondering what he was going to do. This was becoming a habit him finding himself in Greg's bed, not that he minded. Greg had proven to surpass every lover he had had in the past, and that was saying something. He didn't know how he did it but Greg seemed to know what he wanted before he did. With one touch Greg could undo him like no one had ever.

Slipping outside he smiled at the first burst of November air hit his face, it was early morning. Walking to his truck Nick weighed his options, he could talk about this which would cause awkward silence and make it impossible for them to ever be in the same room. Because Nick did not date men he dated woman, men were not for dating men were for fucking. He knew he made a few people angry by this but he had expectations and he refused to let his family and his name down. Then there was transferring or having Greg transferred, but dismissed that as quickly as they came because those were not options. So he took the final options just let life take it course, if they ended up in bed together so be it. Greg knew by now they didn't talk about it, and he didn't seem to have issues with it. If he did he would have stopped ages ago.

Greg was the kindest most compassionate guy, and he was also loyal. He broke up with Henry just a few days ago because of what happened. Nick knew not telling him almost killed him so he did, and he refused to not see Nick. Greg never told Nick this but he could tell when he overheard Greg telling Sara about his recent break up. So Nick made the decision that when Greg was with someone he'd try to keep his distance, because causing Greg pain was not an option either. Nick just could not seem to stop himself, even though he always said he would he could not stay away from Greg.

XOXOXO

Greg looked at himself in the mirror frowning as he did, he was an addict. He knew the signs; he did a paper on addiction for one of his classes back in college. Even did a section on sex addiction, and he wondered if this was what that was about the sex. Greg wondered maybe this was an internal way for making up for lost time. He didn't have sex until he was twenty-two, but quickly dismissed that idea because he knew the truth. Greg was addicted to Nick Stokes.

Greg dropped his head as he said the name, because it sent tingles down his spine. He could still taste him on his tongue, the spicy taste of his body and the metallic taste of the blood. He never meant to break the skin on his neck but he had lost control in the bathroom. He had been angry at Nick, and he wanted him to know that anger so he bit him. It made Greg a little sick knowing he hurt him but that was quickly washed away when he realized that Nick had enjoyed it to a point.

Walking away from the mirror Greg knew that was his addiction. When he had sex with Nick everything was new, and anything was possible. Nick who came off as the good boy next door had a kinky side. Though Nick would never admit it, and maybe that was part of the allure. Nick was too scared to explore it, so he allowed Greg to do it for him. Greg was addicted to Nick, and no matter how much he tried no matter how much he fought it Nick had him. Because when it came down to it, he needed Nick's touch and body just as much as Nick needed him. That scared the hell out of Greg, because he didn't know how to break this addiction. And worse, he didn't even know if he wanted to break it.

The End


	6. 06 Obsession

**Author Notes:** I will not lie; this chapter took me forever to write because I was going into the unknown. I had to do some research, because I didn't know much about liquid latex. I knew what it was and what it looked like but that was about it, but I got a site that was helpful and informative about the dos and don't of it. Plus I talked to a friend of mine who uses it, and she was really helpful.

I plan going way into the forth or fifth season, since I just got season four in the mail and plan on buying season five when I get in a few days.

**WARNING:** Kinky sex means; handcuff and sex toys being used, liquid latex, and light spanking.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Nick Greg and a little kinky sex.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag

**Timeframe:** Season 2

**Spoilers:** Slaves of Las Vegas

XOXOXO

_6:10am November 17, 2001 _

Obsession other wise known as an unhealthy fixation, that was what Greg and liquid latex had become, an obsession. He had not meant for it to be, but the idea of Greg Sanders covered in latex made him feel things he should not. Greg had all but proven that he was into the kinkier things, not that he had ever proven that until tonight. Nick's obsession had taken the better part of him, so when Greg made the offer he could not refuse. His curiosity got the better of him, and now Nick knew there was no go back.

Greg was asleep next to him naked some of the latex on Nick's body had rubbed off on Greg's. These damn sheets that he was about to throw out in a million pieces now smelled like the scented lubricant that Greg had brought with his box of goodies. Nick closed his eyes he was sore, but it wasn't a bad sore it was one he'd never forget. He knew he'd never have satisfying sex with a woman again; Greg had taken care of that last night. God he'd never look at a latex condom the same way again either. He looked down at his legs; they were covered in bright florescent colors.

Moving Greg hair out of the way he wondered what he was going to do. It was clear that this thing with Greg was not going away, and the more he pretended the more he was drawn to the younger man. Nick turned away from him rolling over, this had to end he knew it had to end. He'd call Cathy or was it Callie oh who cared what her name was he'd call her and start doing what he knew was right. He had to think of his family, what would they do if they knew what he had allowed Greg to do to him last night? Last night it ended for good, last night was the last time Nick would make sure. No matter how much he wished it could go on, he had a future. He had a dedication to his family and that dedication did not include falling in love with his male co-work and friend.

He'd be going home in a few weeks for Christmas; he'd tell his mother he thought he met the girl. Her name was whatever it was, tell her it was just starting but this one was different. Cathy or Callie maybe it was Casey, yea Casey sounded more like the name, well anyways she was a nurse. She was sweet and kind, the kind of girl a man like him could settle down with. Her hair was blonde no wait it was brown, he was sure it was brown because it was like his sister's. Than if everything went okay he'd take her home for Easter, well maybe not home but he'd send picture of them together. Nick could not help it as much as he battled it, he slipped out of bed. In the bathroom away from Greg, he broke down and cried for a reason he did not yet know.

_7:21pm November 16, 2001_

When Greg walked into his house an hour before with a bag Nick laughed, because he looked like a sales man. Greg winked at him tell him to undress, and he'd met him in the bathroom. Nick shrugged; they were not going to have sex-this was not about sex this was about obsession. He wanted to experience this latex that Greg had gone on about. So he stepped into the bathroom undressing as he was order to but kept his boxers on.

Greg walked into his bedroom taking the needed supplies he would need to make this successful. Greg knew it would come to this one day, knew that Nick's curiosity would get the better of him. Sure just sex with Nick was great actually it was amazing but he knew Nick had been eyeing the other side. Knew he'd been looking it up reading on it, and he would be damn if he was going to allow some tramp to take what was his. He'd been dropping hints since before they slept together, and he'd fight anyone.

Warrick had mentioned a girl he knew who was in to all that kinky stuff, and Greg watched Nick's curiosity. She was blond and cute Warrick had said, goes to all those "weird" clubs that they avoided, and Greg saw red. So he made him an offer, one that he knew Nick could not let down. They'd slept together Greg knew Nick's body better than he did. Nick also knew that Greg would be gentle, would never judge him plus this way he could pretend afterwards it never happened. Something that Nick had proven he could do better than anyone.

"Didn't I say undress," Greg smirked walking into the bathroom slowly enjoying the view of Nick's naturally tanned body.

"I am," Nick laughed looking down at him self.

"Really," Greg smirked looking at his boxers which got a blush out of Nick. Greg smiled because the blush went from his cheeks to his chest. "Now come on we have a lot of material to cover tonight and not a lot of time."

"Material," Nick laughed as Greg took the rest of his clothes off.

"Yea," Greg smirked, his eyes shining bright which made Nick just a little nervous, screw that made him a lot nervous.

Before Nick could voice his concerns Greg lips were on his, which was a little shocking because Nick did not realize he was so close. But his fingers were tangle in Nick's short brown hair, his tongue invading his mouth. The sweet taste of berries and the slight bitter taste of coffee being left on Nick's tongue as Nick hands went to touch Greg's body. Nick moaned as Greg's other hand slipped inside of his boxers to touch the hardening flesh. Greg knew Nick did not want to be able to think about what he was doing, he needed to be high off of sensations so he could explain it away later. Claiming if he had been in his right mind he would have said no, needed to believe that nothing was changing. That he was still the same ole good Texan boy he had always been.

The water was hot against his skin or maybe it seemed hot because Greg's hands were all over, washing every inch of skin. Where his hands weren't his mouth was, well except for the one area Nick wanted his mouth to be. He seemed to be purposely avoiding anything below the waist, claiming this shower was not about sex. He wanted them to be clean; he didn't want any sweat oil or dirt on Nick for when he made his "masterpiece" on his back soon. Not that Nick had not tried because he had but Greg could be stubborn when he wanted or needed to be. Besides the shower was short and quick, soon Nick felt himself being pulled out than dried off, than pulled down the hallway.

His bedroom was dark except for the candles that Greg had put up, giving the room a romantic glow that Nick ignored. Soon Nick was on his stomach as Greg grabbed his foam brushes. Nick had seen the vibrant florescent color and it almost seemed like paint, but the word latex was right on the front. Nick heard Greg reminded him to remain calm and relax, that this was not going to hurt. Greg was just happy that Nick was not a hairy man because then it might hurt later, but his back was smooth and clean as he straddled his hips as he thought once more about what to design.

Greg smiled as he begun because he could feel Nick stiffen than relax as he started to create whatever picture he was creating. Nick could see he was using a vast number of colors, from purple to blue to pink to black and what he thought to be silver than he saw yellow. Nick just stayed there as Greg hands went to work creating a picture of perfection on Nick's back. He was unsure what picture or idea Greg could have with all these different colors but than he quickly remembered this was Greg. That man wore Hawaiian shirts.

"What do you think," Greg asked showing him the picture he just took from his camera.

"It's colorful," Nick laughed seeing the rainbow of colors on his back that was made to look like the back of a wild and crazy shirt, one he was sure Greg would buy.

"Don't move yet its still drying," Greg warned him not wanting him to get it everywhere. "When you want to remove it I put some special soap in your bathroom. Normal soap works too but this one take it off easier."

"Okay," Nick nodded hoping Greg would leave soon so he could relieve himself. For the longest moment they just stayed like that, then Greg broke the silence when he saw his back was dry.

"Turn over," Greg smiled with a slight giggle as he rubbed his hands together.

"Why," Nick asked as he complied once again with Greg's order.

"Oh baby I'm far from done with you," Greg told him smiling as he eyed every inch of Nick naked body.

"Greg," Nick whimpered his voice breaking as he saw the pure lust and raw desire in the younger man's eyes.

"I promised to show you my world and that is exactly what I plan to do," Greg smirked getting his bag he brought. "But if at anytime you want me to stop you say it, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to…so if you want me to leave I will."

"What are you planning to do," Nick asked in a small voice smiling when Greg gave him that smile that always melted his heart. He knew Greg would never hurt him or force him into something he wasn't ready for. Plus he was right, he did want to see into Greg's crazy and kinky world, and with Greg he knew no one would ever know because they never spoke about it.

"Like I said I'll stop whenever you want but until than you have to do exactly what I tell you," Greg told him his voice husky with a slight mock of stern; it kind of turned Nick on. Nick nodded giving him a smile something told him he was in for one hell of a ride. "Put your hands on the headboard and close your eyes."

Nick close his eyes moving his hands to the head board fighting back the need to open them as he heard him moving things around in his bag. Then he heard a laugh when he found what he was looking for, but he still did not open his eyes. He than heard what sounded like plastic being opened, then he felt Greg shift as he was clearly laying stuff down on the bed, and Nick began to wonder what he had planned for tonight. He was tempted to open his eyes but his curiosity of what Greg's "world" was like got the better of him. It was just one night, one night where anything went, where he could taste the forbidden fruit before he finally gave in to what his family wanted.

Nick let out a moan as Greg straddled his hips then they shot up as he realized he was being handcuffed. Greg smiled down at him when he tried to move away when he tried to speak those damn lips crushed against his. His tongue invaded his mouth and before he knew what was happening he heard them snap, and lock him into place. Then those damn lips were off his, kissing down his body to his nipples where teeth sank into them just the way Greg knew he liked it. He closed his eyes deciding it might be best to keep them closed because whatever Greg had planned, there must be a reason he wanted him handcuffed.

Nick had never even thought of bondage in sex, well he'd seen it heard of it of course but to actually do it was not an option. Sure with some of the men he'd fucked he'd pinned them down Greg and Jack liked it. But never before had he been tied or ever tied anyone down during sex, but Nick would admit it did send a wave of sensations throughout his body. To know that he was at Greg's mercy, to know that Greg had all the control and he could do nothing but just take it. Nick felt himself getting excited at the idea, and he knew that he should not he knew that this should sicken him but he could not find it in him. Not when Greg's mouth was moving down towards his aching swollen erection.

"That's cold," Nick laughed jumping as more latex went on his body.

"Sorry," Greg laughed as he moved the colors around, this time not really caring about a design he just wanted to see the rest of him cover in latex.

"I look like someone spit a rainbow on me," Nick told Greg looking down at him as he moved the liquid around adding splashed of different colors on his legs, his and now his stomach.

"Lay back before you hurt your neck," Greg order but Nick saw the amusement in his eyes and tone.

Soon Greg was blowing on the liquid to get it to dry faster as he tossed the containers on the floor, Nick knew Greg would pick them up later. Soon Greg hands were on his body Greg smiled as he smeared patched that were not all the way dry. He didn't care if some got on him, they would be reminders of this night. Nor would he tell Nick of the pictures he had been taking, that he knew would be too much for the bashful Texan. Nick got shy when someone took his picture clothed, what would he do if he knew if Greg took them when everything was showing. The back was one thing but this was something entirely different.

Greg bent Nick's knees spreading them apart licking his lips as he saw the glistening head of his erection, the pre-cum dripping down. Greg could not hold it in anymore he leaned his head forward licking the head as he held Nick's thighs. Which was good because his hips jerked up totally unprepared for that action and to be honest so was Greg. But they had all night, and Greg planned to make Nick come more times tonight than he had ever before, he wanted Nick to remember this for the rest of his life. He wanted him to walk funny for days so when people asked why he had to battle a blush when he used the old excuse he'd been horse ridding again.

Greg sucked on the tip enjoying the salty tangy musky taste that was Nick Stokes. Nick arched into him wanted him to take more of him, and this time he gave Nick was he wanted because soon he'd been driving him crazy with need and want. Nick gasped as Greg went down on him taking him almost all the way into his mouth, but going back up and doing it again each time taking more and more of him. Greg's tongue moved along the shaft while his teeth scraped against the sensitive skin as he sucked the tip again than sank back down. All the while making Nick crazy because he was unable to grab Greg's hair. Greg learned Nick loved to do this he loved to pull his hair especially right before he came. He did that so he'd pull away, so than Greg could lick him clean instead of just swallowing. But Greg was in control tonight, and he was going to enjoy every moment he could.

Nick bit down on his lip to stop from crying out as his orgasm hit him hard, but he knew he let out a whimper a curse followed by Greg's name. Never did it feel as good as when Greg was doing it, no woman and no man had ever taken him to the heights that Greg could. He heard Greg tell him to leave his legs like they were, that he was not to let them fall, and he could raise them but never drop them. Which would not happen, Nick was not flexible, this was about as high as they would go without the use of his hands, and even then it stung like no other if he went higher. It was why he loved Greg on the bottom when they fucked, that man could twist in positions that left Nick breathless and needy for more.

Nick heard a cap click open which he knew was lube and he realized that when Greg said he had plans he had plans. Nick smiled as he could smell the cherry scent, Greg loved flavored lube. Cherry was his favorite as he found out on that New Years Eve because in his drawer you'd find ones of all different flavors, and usually one or two tubes of normal lube he used every now and then. Nick always wondered if maybe that was why he smelled so sweet and yummy.

Greg squeezed a dollop of lube on his finger moving it to right under his balls down to the crease to the puckered hole, smiling as Nick bit back a whimper. Adding just a little more lube he wanted to make sure he was nice and wet for what he had planned. He moved the first finger inside twisting it around, moving it in and out allowing Nick to get used to it. Nick did not bottom often, so he knew at first he had to be gentle and easy. Greg smiled when he let out a soft groan when the second slick finger was added, twisting them and spreading them apart to stretch the tight hold. Nick gasp when he added the third finger spreading his legs farther apart as Nick began to move his hips with Greg slow pace. Nick did not hold back the gasp when Greg added the forth finger, because it burned. Greg could tell Nick had never been stretched this far, so he slowed down waiting for him to adjust as he moved them apart.

"Do you like this," Greg whispered in his ear smiling when Nick would not speak, Nick hated talking in sex add Greg was not that fond of it unless it was for what it was right now. To find out what his lover wanted, what he needed. "Can I show you something else?"

"Something else," Nick mumbled his face showing the bliss of the pleasure Greg was sending him, and then he caught the eyes of the side of the bed. "Greg I…I'm not into."

"Isn't that what this is about," Greg pouted but if Nick said no he would not push it he would never make Nick do something he did not want, which was why he was asking. "You trying something new, something you never did before…if you don't like it I'll stop but I think you'll like it."

"You'll stop…oh my," Nick yelled as Greg hit his prostate gland. "Greg please…oh damn please."

Nick was hard again, but not quite anywhere near towards where Greg wanted him to be. He pulled his fingers out smiling as Nick whimpered his eyes filled with a mixture and lust need and fear because he was so not in his comfort zone right now. It made Greg want to laugh really, he'd fuck him in a stall in Jack's bar but using a small vibrator scared the hell out of him. He knew it came from Nick's upbringing as to what was right and not right in sex. He knew that Nick never had sex with a woman in a club, because that was just not right not proper after all. Greg loved that he was breaking down the walls Nick had put up he was overjoyed that Nick trusted him to do this.

Adding more lube on the hole, then on the small vibrator, that he knew was perfect for beginning he watched Nick face as it showed him so many things. At first the slight discomfort which was normal, and then the pleasure. He smiled when he turned it on low, watched the pleasure spread across his face as he moved it slowly wanting Nick to get used to it wanting to see if this was something he liked. As Nick bit his lip as he started to move with it, as he attempted to move his legs up so Greg would hit his sweet spot Greg smiled. He turned it up to medium level watching Nick closed his eyes hold onto the headboard as the sensations went right through him.

Moments later Greg turned it up all the way knowing that Nick was fighting it slightly, knowing he was seeing this as somewhat wrong. Greg increased his speed making sure to hit his gland over and over again, but he was still going slower than he knew Nick wanted. But there was a reason, he wanted to pound into Nick, he wanted to feel Nick beg and plead for him not the toy so he kept a quick but even pace making sure to hit him just right. Nick was thrashing his head now mumbling words like no and oh my god, but he knew it was an endless fight. Soon Nick exploded shooting out over his thighs abs and stomach but not before hissed Greg's name again.

Nick's hair was wet with the sweat his body smelled like cherry and musk, and he tasted bitter—it was heaven for one Greg Sanders. He licked and nipped every drop off of his skin making sure that Nick was cleaner than he had been before the use of the toy. Nick whimpered when Greg took his soft penis into his mouth sucking it clean, and hardening it at the same time. Greg knew he needed a few minutes to recover, and he planned to make his way slowing to his mouth in that time. He knew by the sounds Nick was nowhere near satisfied, he wanted more he wanted Greg to fuck him like only Greg knew how to. Greg knew that Nick was high right now, the mixture of great sex and taboo practices made him needier than he had ever been.

Greg didn't care that he was kissing latex or that he was making it wet so that now as he moved up his body it cluing to his. He didn't care that as he made it to Nick's nipples Nick was begging for him to just pound into him. When Greg's mouth went to where Nick's shoulder and neck met he bit down sucking leaving a mark that would be there for days. Nick forgot everything and cried out in pleasure as he wrapped himself around Greg waist, this got a gasp out of Greg. Greg moved his hands up Nick's arms putting his hands over his hands as their bodies moved together, Nick moaning the taste of him still on Greg's mouth as Nick rocked against him. Nick needed Greg, he needed to be fucked and he needed it to be hard and now. Than suddenly Nick arms fell down, and Greg left Nick mouth.

"On your hand and knees," Greg snapped his order his brown eyes almost back, taking Nick hands he put them where he wanted them. "Head down, ass up, and your hands stay here."

Nick followed what he said not caring that his arms and legs were sore from the positions they had been in. Nick got on his hands twisting his wrist slight to get rid of the tingle and the numbness. He put his head down closing his eyes as he felt Greg hand down his back coming to his ass that was in the air waiting for him to take it. Greg had never seen a better offering, and he knew that he would remember this night for the rest of his life. He brought his hand to his ass cupping the round globe smiling when Nick groaned. Greg's mouth came down biting on the flesh enjoying the taste of the sweat and the come he did not get. Spreading the cheeks apart Greg moved his tongue to the puckered hole moaning as Nick moved his ass more into Greg's mouth.

He was still stretched from earlier, so Greg knew it wouldn't take much to prepare him. Reaching for the lube he removed his tongue to Nick's dismay, and added a dollop of lube on his finger spreading it around. Pushing two fingers inside Nick moved his ass forward begging Greg. Greg added a third finger enjoying the fact that Nick Stokes was begging him, that Nick Stokes wanted him to fuck him. His soft begs and plead were getting louder as Nick was once again filled with four of Greg's finger but this time they hit every spot but the one that Nick wanted them to. Pre-cum was dropping from his swollen erection, Greg knew they both were about to combust into a million pieces.

Nick gasp as Greg smacked his ass, giving it a now pinkish glow. Nick wanted to tell him to stop but it was hard when he was moving his finger in and out of him the way he was. Then suddenly his fingers were out, and he felt nothing. Nick was afraid to move, afraid that if he did Greg would stop and if he stopped Nick knew that would kill him. And this was not the way he wanted to go, not the way at all. So he stayed completely still his breathing off the charts, his skin hot and damp while his wet hair stuck to him. Nick moaned when he felt Greg moved towards him felt him spread the cheeks as he guided his own latex cover erection to the puckering hold.

Greg slammed into him his hand hitting the cheeks of his ass, making Nick scream out. Greg did this several times until Nick spread his legs wider so that Greg could feel more of him. Taking Nick's hips he knew he would be leaving bruises but he did not care he wanted to claim him, even if it was just for this one night. So he pounded in and out, over and over again hitting all the spots he knew that drove Nick wild, living in the fact that Nick was screaming now in pleasure. Every few thrust he'd smack his ass knowing that the tingle of pain added something that Nick did know even existed, then he leaned forward his mouth attacking the spot on Nick's shoulder that he bit earlier. Sucking hard as he could he wanted to leave Nick with as many remaindered as he could, wanted Nick to remember for days maybe weeks what had happened between them. He wanted Nick to know that he had been claimed; that he would never have it as good as he did on this very night.

Nick screamed out loud, knowing that there was no way none of his neighbors would not hear him. Knowing if the cops showed up soon he'd have to explain there was some mistaken, praying to god that it was not one of the officers that knew him. Soon Greg followed him falling on top of him, his entire world spinning around and around until all he could see feel and breathe was Nick Stokes. He tried to lift himself up many times but he failed each one, his body just did not want to move and it seemed that Nick felt the same way because he never moved either. When he could he pulled out of Nick tossing the used condom hoping it made it in the waste basket because after tossing it Greg fell again.

Greg moaned slightly because when his body fell this it was into Nick chest, Greg placed his head underneath his chin. Nick's arms wrapped around him as they became a tangle of sweaty and sticky limbs, not that either of them cared at this point. Nick fell asleep the moment his arms wrapped around Greg, and Greg fell asleep as he heard Nick's heartbeat even out. The room was a mixture of smell, and Greg wanted to take it all in because he knew this would never happen again. Warrick could not stop talking about some cute nurse that was so obviously into Nick. Nick had brushed it off but Greg knew now Nick would call her. Tonight was his last night with the only man he had ever truly loved, and that hurt beyond words.

The End


	7. 07 Inner Demons

**Author Notes:** I had planned on dragging this out until fifth season, but my muse is taking me into another direction.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Nick has to face his feelings for Greg.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17 (for language)

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag

**Timeframe:** Season 2

**Spoilers:** Stalker

XOXOXO

_April 9, 2002 6:09am_

Nick remembered the first time he saw Greg, no one would know it but it wasn't here at the Crime lab it was in San Francisco. There was a conference there and Greg had been standing by some other men in suits. Greg on the other hand was not dressed like they were and he remembered the woman next time frowning at his appearance. Nick on the other hand found it a breath of fresh air because this conference was the most mind numbing dullest thing he had ever been to. And he had been on some bad dates in his time.

He never knew his name and honestly he had forgotten about it, but he'd known he knew Greg from somewhere but could never name it. Nick smiled when Greg went on about this conference he went to as an intern, and how he fell asleep three times only to be awoken by another intern. The memory came flooding back to him. Greg walking out in his jeans and rock-shirt, his hair had been dyed black back than with spikes everywhere. God how Nick loved his spikes, he began to wonder how many hair styles and colors Greg had had in his life time.

"Has he awoken," Sara asked softly coming into the room to look at Nick.

"He hasn't moved," Nick mumbled still holding his hand. "Why…he should have said no."

"He loves you," Sara told him walking to stand behind Nick. "No matter the fact you've ignored him all these months that you never acknowledged what went on between you. That you never wanted anything but his body he loved you more than his own life."

"Thanks that help," Nick snapped bitterly.

"He's my best friend Nick," Sara reminded him just as bitter. "I had to watch him cry and make himself sick over wondering what it was about him that made it so easy for you to just walk away and pretend. I'm the one who had to watch what you did to him; I'm the one who had to help pick up the pieces every time you broke him."

"He could have said no," Nick whispered closing his eyes due to the burn.

"He can't say no to you," Sara told him turning Nick's chair to look at her. "And you knew that…just like you knew exactly how he feels about you. So why don't you stop being such a damn coward and face up to what you feel."

_April 7, 2002 7:43pm_

Nick held his breath as he saw Greg on the TV in front of him, no one knowing why he had been taken except Nick and Sara. Sara had revealed just an hour before that she knew about him and Greg. Greg had gone to her seeking advice and a friendly ear because of the hell Greg had been going through. When he told Henry Sara agreed with Henry, she knew Nick was no good for Greg. Nick would never fess up to the fact he was gay. Sara had seen it before and she did not want to see it in someone like Greg.

Nick could not find his voice so he waved at Grissom to follow him, he nodded confused but followed. Sara hate was clear he could feel it the moment Sara had told him she knew. She blamed Nick because if Nick had never slept with Greg than Greg would have been able to move on past his "crush." Greg's crush had blossomed into love, and love that would never be real. Or that is what Sara told him, because Nick did love Greg. He had tried not to he had tried to tell himself it was just sex. Really good mind blowing the best he had ever had sex, but still just sex all the same. But it wasn't just sex, Nick wanted more from Greg but he didn't date me, he fucked men.

"What is it Nicky," Grissom asked as Nick pushed them into his office. Grissom gave Nick an even weirder look when he turned to lock the door making sure the blinds were closed.

"This can't leave this room," Nick sighed rubbing his eyes trying to tell his hands to stop shaking.

"Nick we don't have time for this," Grissom snapped going to move past him.

"I slept with Greg," Nick blurted out causing Grissom to fall back against his desk. Nick opened his eyes to see the shock in his boss' face. "The last time was months ago, November to be exact."

"The last time," Grissom repeated trying to grasp the idea of Nick and Greg together in his head.

"It's happened more than once over the past year and half," Nick told him rubbing his head.

"You had a relationship with Greg Sanders," Grissom laughed.

"No not a relationship," Nick mumbled closing his eyes again. "We just sometimes found ourselves sharing a bed…except for the last time none of the other times were planned they just seem to happen."

"Nigel Crane must have found out," Grissom said wide eyed looking at Nick who looked sick.

"Greg loves me," Nick told him as the tears fells. "But I never…he only think I wanted him for the sex….he never knew."

"That you loved him back," Grissom finished watching him young co-worker start to fall apart.

Grissom moved forward taking Nick into his arms holding him as the tears fell. Grissom had seen the looks between the two men since the first day they met. Sure most of it was on Greg because he knew Nick did not date his co-workers. Plus Grissom had heard from various others that Nick did not know he knew that Nick did not date men he only had sex with them. So he knew he'd never cross that line because Greg loved Nick. It was obvious in the way he said his name, in the way he flirted with him. Greg flirted with everyone but if Nick was in the room his flirting was always pinned on Nick.

Grissom had seen how the past few months Nick had been distant with Greg. Nick would always volunteer to go to DNA but than suddenly he didn't want that anymore. Nick would always make sure to extend offers to Greg, but than it stopped now Sara extended the offers. It was clear that Nick had been trying to distance himself from Greg. Probably in order to figure this out, Grissom had seen it before. Nick he knew was trying to come up with explanations of what happened and trying to convince himself who he was.

"I'm not supposes to want this Grissom," Nick mumbled pulling away slightly ashamed; he turned away from Grissom to get his composure back.

"Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of," Grissom told him squeezing his shoulder. "Or something you should fight, it is apart of who you are and what makes you who you are. No on expects you to be anything but who you are."

"I'm expected to get married and have at least one child by the time I'm forty," Nick laughed bitterly turning to Grissom who frowned knowingly he had met Nick's parents only once. Judge Bill and DA Jillian Stokes were about as Texas as you could get, and were not apologetic for it either.

"Okay that gives you and Greg five years to tie the knot," Grissom started adding a smirk as Nick glared at him. "And adopt a child, or you could find a surrogate if you want the child to have your DNA."

"I'm being serious," Nick snapped at his boss who looked at him smugly.

"So was I," Grissom told him smiling. "Marriage is a state of mind Nick; you don't need a legal paper to say you belong to someone. And I happen to know several gay men who are parents…being gay doesn't stop you from getting married and having a family. Only you stop you from getting married and having a family."

_April 9, 2002 11:29am_

Warrick watched from outside as Nick did not move he just kept watching Greg. His eyes never faltered or left, they were on their fallen friend; watching the rise and fall of his chest to the moving of his mouth every few seconds. Warrick knew that Nick blamed himself, Nigel Crane grabbed Greg when he went over to Nick's house. Why Greg was there was beyond him, but for some reason Nigel took him as a threat so he kidnapped him. But by the marks on Nigel it did not appear Greg went willing or softly.

Warrick watched as Nick took Greg's hand watched as he started to mumble something that sounded like a prayer. Warrick knew Nick was religious, he mentioned church every time he came back from Texas, But in all the years he had known him he had never known him to go to church here in Las Vegas. Warrick knocked gently before walking into the room, watching Nick nod. Anything you want to know about Nick Stokes you can find in his eyes. Warrick had heard it said before but Nick's eyes were truly the window to his soul.

"You can't blame yourself," Warrick said to his best friend as he squeezed his shoulder gently being careful of Nick's own wounds.

"Yes I can," Nick whispered placing Greg hand down to look at his face. He looked so much younger right now; no one would ever believe he was almost twenty-eight. "If I wasn't such a coward Greg wouldn't be here right now."

"What are you talking about," Warrick asked watching Nick stand up to look at him then walked away towards the window. Warrick watched him suck in a deep breath as he looked outside, then he turned to look at him. "Nick what's going on."

"I slept with Greg," Nick whispered half hoping Warrick didn't hear half hoping he did, and by his gasp and wide eye look he heard. "The first time was almost a year and half ago."

"You and Greggo are dating," Warrick asked shocked because this was the last thing he thought he'd ever hear.

"No," Nick laughed bitterly looking at Greg feeling his heart break even more. "I don't date men I just fuck them…I told him that and he said he understood…said he never expected anything from me that I didn't want to give. He loves me…and I was too much of a coward to admit I loved him back."

"So Greg isn't the first guy you've," Warrick asked unable to believe Nick left this out for so long.

"This is making you uncomfortable," Nick realized he said too much, wiping his eyes he tried to shake it all off. "I'm sorry."

"Hey I'm not uncomfortable," Warrick swore walking towards him not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I'm just trying to understand how you could have kept this from me for so long I thought we were friend…brothers."

"Because talking about it made it real," Nick admitted softly looking towards Greg as all the hair cutes and styles played in his mind. "He knew exactly who he was, I hated that…I hated that I was so afraid and he made it so easy to think about it…about a real future…together."

"You're gay," Warrick smiled watching Nick look at him like it was the best and worse thing he ever said to him.

Warrick did not know what to do so he did the first thing that popped into his head he pulled Nick into a hug. He didn't know if it was right or if Nick would push him away but he knew what his friend needed right now. Instead of pushing Nick took the embrace because this was all becoming too much for him. He had admitted it he had begun to admit who he was after almost twenty years of hiding it he had begun to admit who he was. After all the men he had fucked in backrooms, back seats, offices and hotels after all the affairs and the broken promises and broken hearts he had begun to accept who he was. Pulling away he felt weaker than he had ever in his entire life.

Warrick helped him back to the chair mumbling something all Nick made out was water and minute, so he sat there watching Greg. He loved Greg there was no doubt in his mind about that. He also knew he wanted Greg in his life he wanted him every part of his life but he didn't know what that meant exactly. Leaning forwards he moved Greg hair out of the way looking at his face that right now was bruised but still beautiful. He closed his eyes as he took in Greg's sweet musky smell, thinking of the sheets he always said he toss out. Every time he and Greg ended up at his house Nick had put those sheets on his bed. He took them off the last time, when Greg showed up with that bag of "goodies." Nick really loved it when Greg took control, and that night he really loved Greg.

"Here this will help," Warrick told him handing him a glass of water as Nick looked up.

"Sara hates me," Nick told him taking the cup, and then bringing it to his mouth for a small sip. "Greg told her about us."

"Why fight it," Warrick asked confused taking back his chair next to Nick. "If you knew you were gay why fight it, why pretend that you were straight."

"My family will never accept it," Nick told him softly taking another drink as he imagined his parent's reactions. "They'll disown me the second I say it…until now that's always scared the hell out of me."

"You really love him," Warrick smiled then laughed as he watched Nick blush.

"Hopefully he doesn't change his mind," Sara said coming into the room.

"Sara," Warrick warned watching her smirk at him.

"I'm here to play nice I swear," Sara told them honestly as she walked over to Greg smiling softly. "Greg loves you; that is why I never said anything, and I can see you love him so I can forget about the past. Greg's happiness is the only thing that matters to me."

"Thanks," Nick smiled knowing how much Sara meant to Greg.

"But if you hurt him it will be the last thing you ever do," Sara swore patting him on his shoulder not caring that it was still sore from his fall.

XOXOXO

_April 10, 2002 12:09pm_

Greg hurt he had no idea why he hurt but he hurt and he could not moved very much, there was just too much pressure. Opening his eyes he let out a grunt as he moved his head down to look at the head of hair down by his hand. The hand that was being held by the said man that was sleeping in not such a comfortable position, but as much as Greg wanted him to move he decided against it. Greg knew who that man was it was Nick and he did not want to waste this moment in time.

Moving his hand he touched his hair it was shorter than he liked but he was attempting to do this spiky thing so he liked it. He saw the marks where Nigel Crane threw him out the window. He should be in a bed sleeping not here at the hospital sleeping in the worse position possible. As Greg moved his hair he felt Nick start to shift, smiled as Nick lifted his face. He expected Nick to make some comment about how this was an accident, how this didn't mean what Greg thought. But instead he saw where tears had dried as he saw new tears forming, he saw Nick breaking.

"I thought I'd lost you," Nick whispered moving his hand forward.

"You couldn't be that lucky," Greg joked then cringing as pain ran through him.

"Your ribs are bruised but not broken," Nick informed him softly brushing his thump across a bruise on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"For what," Greg asked confused as he leaned into Nick's touch.

"For being a coward," Nick laughed bitterly dropping his hand from his face. "I knew all along how you felt, I knew you'd never say no to me…but you were like a drug I just couldn't get out of my system…the more I had the more I wanted…needed."

"Nick you don't have to do this," Greg told him not wanting him to rationalize their "relationship."

Here it was his out, the same out that Greg gave him every time and usually he took it. He even thought about it for a moment but than Sara and Grissom's words came to haunt him. Being Gay did not mean that he could not get married and have children; it didn't mean that his entire world was over because he fell for a man and not a woman. When Grissom left he walked around the hall to find Bobby Dawson, and the only open gay man in the crime lab. He knew Archie was gay but that was only because Greg told him about their break up.

When he asked Bobby how life was Bobby smiled back. He had recently gotten back together with his boyfriend, and they were getting married. Here it was proof that marriage was real. He than went on about a friend of his soon to be husband who wanted them to adopt their child. It seemed she wanted the child to go to good parents who had real love to offer. The boyfriend had already signed his rights away from what Bobby said he wasn't father material. It was than that Nick really understood what Grissom had been saying.

Sara was pissed at him and she had the right to be. Sure Greg was a big boy and could make his own decisions and it was easy to say Greg could have said no any of the times but Nick knew it wouldn't. Greg loved Nick, and he knew that Greg would always give Nick what he wanted. It didn't matter that it broke Greg into a million pieces because all Greg cared about was Nick and what made him happy. That was why he didn't take the easy way out this time because Greg deserved after this to know the truth.

"Yes I do…I owe you that much," Nick told him sucking in a deep breath and than letting out as he met Greg's eyes. He could almost hear Greg mind preparing him for the break down, telling his heart it would be okay there were other guys out there—better men. "It wasn't about the sex it was about you, you were the drug I couldn't get enough off."

"What are you saying you're addicted to me," Greg laughed watching Nick smile.

"Yea in a way," Nick told him honestly. "The way you talk all the time but when we're having sex you barely say a word. You have got to be the weirdest most unpredictable craziest kinkiest man I know."

"I'm not that kinky," Greg argued holding his hand up in defense then frowning as pain rushed through his side.

"But you are also the smartest kindest most compassionate man I know," Nick smiled watching Greg blush looking away, Nick took his hand moving Greg to look back at him. "I love you."

"Wow," Greg gasped shocked unable to say any thing else, for the first time in his life Greg Sanders was speechless.

"Now I'm going to need a lot of time with this, and a lot of patience but if you're willing," Nick started watching Greg still looking at him almost as if his breathing had stopped. "Greg, are you listening?"

"Take all the time you need," Greg told him unable to stop his smiling.

Greg could not believe this was happening, Nick wanted to be with him really be with him. He could see the fear and happiness in Nick's eyes and he could only imagine what he was feeling. Greg knew it was going to take time, because Nick had issues lots and lots of issues that needed to be worked out. One he knew would be his view on men and women. Nick had grown up in a world where men married woman and had a son to carry on their name. He believed that men fixed cars and women raised the kids. Even though his mother worked he never spoke about what happened to her money, or if anything happened to it.

Nick was going to need to accept that being gay did not make one weak or girly. Nick had laughed at all the gay jokes, until Nick saw how much they upset him. So Nick stopped laughing at them and even making up his own; at least when he or Bobby was around. So Greg knew he did it for show, to prove how heterosexual he was. Greg would always roll his eyes; sometimes he wished Nick would just be himself. Just be Nicholas Stokes and not the guy he pretended to be. It was hard to keep up with all the faces he showed people, but now there was hope.

"I'm serious," Nick told him sternly. "I'm not going to call my parents next month; it might be a long time before I can do that."

"I won't be your dirty secret," Greg warned him, he'd do a lot for Nick but that was not an option.

"I'm not asking you to," Nick told him honestly and Nick meant it. He wanted everyone to know how amazing Greg was, and how much he did not deserve him. But he wasn't ready for his family to know, he needed time to find out what being gay meant to him first. "I just need time when it comes to my family. I've never really…you're the first guy I've dated so I need to figure out what that means before I try to tell my parents."

"I can get that," Greg smiled sucking in a deep breath as he thought of his own coming out. He came out just before coming to Vegas so he knew how hard it could be and he knew how hard it would be for someone from Nick's background. "It took me a few years to come out to my parents…I would never want you to do something you are not ready for."

"I know," Nick told him smiling remembering their conversation after Kristy's death.

"I feel like I should be waking up," Greg laughed reaching forward to touch Nick's face grinning as Nick kissed his palm.

"I know the feeling G," Nick confirmed smiling back, feeling free for the first time in a long time. "I know the feeling."

The End


	8. 08 Heart and Soul Part 1

**Author Notes:** Okay "Cats in the Cradle" aired three weeks after "Stalker," but we are making it a month in this story. This starts before the episode, because it was inspired by Nick's "What do I win" comment after the guess that compound game.

**Pairing:** Nick/Greg;

**Summary:** Nick gets tested for STDs and Greg struggles with Nick's no sex rule.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CSI series or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17 (for language)

**Category:** Smut Episode Tag

**Timeframe:** Season 2

**Spoilers:** Cats in the Cradle

XOXOXO

Greg watched Nick walked around his apartment in just his boxers, running the towel through his hair. This was a sight that Greg had gotten used to seeing and loving every second of it. But he would love it even more if he had been in the shower with him, but Nick had decided that sex would wait. In an attempt to make this as real as possible Nick had sworn off sex; wanting them to date for awhile. It seemed that Nick wanted them to build a relationship he wanted Greg to understand that he wanted more than just his body. Greg knew this came from Sara's little rant, and he could almost kill her.

Despite the no sex rule Nick had put up and had proven on several occasion that he was sticking to it, they slept in the same bed. At first only because Nick did not want Greg to be alone due to his injuries than it changed; Nick could only stand being in his house alone for so long before the nightmares or paranoia kicked in. So Greg was stuck in a bed with Nick's sometimes naked body pressed so close to his. At first he was okay but the more they did it the more his restraint was weakening. A guy could only take so much. And he had gone over four weeks with him so close yet so far away.

"Nicky," Greg asked walking towards softly running his fingers through his almost dry hair, internally groaning as he saw that Nick's skin was damp. Nick had made him take his shower first since this was his apartment. But personally he knew that Nick knew his restraints was low, and was afraid Greg was climb in with him.

"Yea G," Nick answered turning around which only made Greg whimper, water was dripping down his chest form his hair. And oh that hair, it was going every which way. How he loved Nick's hair like that; all wild and crazy; he especially loved it like that after sex.

"I love you," Greg told him making Nick laughed and nod while giving him a strange look.

"I love you too," Nick laughed some more bending forward to kiss him gently. Greg knew how important waiting was for Nick, and he could wait. He'd just have to take a few more cold showers, and maybe a couple more bathroom breaks in the coming weeks but he could do it. Than Greg cursed Nick was wearing his favorite aftershave, the one he got him as a Christmas gift when he "conned" Sara into switching names with him for the secret Santa.

Nick knew what Greg was thinking about, and he knew how much trouble Greg was having because he was too. But that was the issue, he wanted them to make love not have sex. He wanted their first time since becoming a couple to be more about hormones and physical need he wanted it to be about them. Nick knew it sounded corny but it was how it was supposes to be. It's how he did it with the women he dated especially the ones he thought might be the one. He courted them wined them dined them made them know just how special they were and then when the time was right when the moment was right they consummated their relationship.

A few hours later they were walking into work, and he knew how uncomfortable Greg was due to his walking and the fact he wore his lose jeans today. Greg made small chat with Sara who gave him a smile. He and Sara had hung out a few times with Greg, and she was warming up to him but he knew he had a lot to atone for. Warrick was the first to tell him Greg was a big boy but he knew he didn't understand. Though he claimed their times together just happened Nick knew better. His mind and body knew Greg would never deny him, because Greg could not deny Nick anything he wanted. That was why waiting was so important to him he needed Greg to know that he would do anything for him. Greg could ask him for the impossible, and he would do his best to make it possible.

The last month had been the best and worse for him. The no sex was getting to him just as much as it was to Greg. When he told Jack he was with Greg he expected a lecture or anger instead he got a hug. Jack was happy that Nick was finding someone, Jack had many lovers but only one ever went to his home. When Tommy came into the bar everyone knew not to bother Jack always went with him. But Nick knew as people began to know troubles started a few cops begun trouble but lucky the ones who knew Nick like Brass were there. The month he knew was just the taste of what was to come, and Nick wanted to experience it all.

"It's romantic," Sara smiled trying not to laugh.

"Its torture," Greg hissed his head falling in his hands. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep next to that body every night and not get to touch it?"

"There's no touching either," Catherine asked taking a bit of her food.

"Nothing zip zero," Greg went on with a groan his head now falling on the table.

"Have you talked to him," Sara asked trying to be sympathy.

"Sara what am I going to say," Greg hissed at her which made her laugh. "Babe I know you want to take it slow and be all romantic and proper but I'm really horny."

"Gregory," Catherine laughed chocking on her drink

"Sorry Cath," Greg mumbled with a laugh of his own. "But this means so much to Nick…us doing it right not just jumping into it."

"Having the sex talk is part of doing it right," Sara argued making Catherine nod in agreement. "You two never spoke about it before, so maybe now is the time."

"You two never talked about past partners," Catherine asked shocked.

"They never talked about it at all," Sara explained not finding the venom in his voice. "It was one of Nick's unwritten rules."

"We'll talk about it now," Greg told them lifting his head up smiling as Nick came into view. "You are right, knowing each others past is important to working towards a future."

"You're picturing him in the shower again aren't you," Catherine giggled watching him watch Nick walk past the break room.

"Can you blame me," Greg asked smiling as Nick winked back at him, which made him blush just a little. Nick blushed slightly as well as Sara and Catherine started to giggle with Greg as he turned to look at them.

XOXOXO

Nick did not expect this to be so hard, but thinking back to the list he found himself unable to believe it. He knew he had a few partners but he never thought about the number or how many nameless men and women he took into his bed. He shifted as he heard the beeping of some machine as someone walked by, he was more nervous now than ever. Warrick was reading a magazine next to him, after seeing the number he decided to get tested. It had been over six months since he slept with anyone but Greg. Well he slept with Jack a week or so before but Jack was clean, and they always used protection. Nick knew he was clean as well, but he wanted to be able to tell Greg for sure with a doubt. Though he could honestly without a doubt say that Greg was the only lover he had even forgot a condom with, and that was only that once at the Halloween party.

Warrick knew Nick was nervous they could easy call the results to him, but the doctor insist he come in. The doctor had nodded when he explained why eh was coming in, and even he was shocked Nick had not come in to be tested since arriving. The only reason he came than was because Jack had insisted. How many unknown lovers had he taken in that time? It made Nick almost angry that he had not been more responsible. If you were going to live that life you should at least follow the rules and take care of yourself. He heard his name, Warrick smile standing with him both of them hoping this was not as bad as they both fears.

"My iron levels," Nick hissed walking out of the clinic. "I've been a nervous wreck since nine this morning because my iron levels are low."

"I think he just wanted to flirt with you some more," Warrick grinned trying to contain his laughter. "Did you see his face when you told him you don't plan on having any more sexual partners but Greg?"

"No I was too busy wanting to hit him for wasting my time," Nick snapped back as they got to his truck, then he stopped looking at Warrick. "Besides a doctor can't date his patient."

"Technically you aren't his patient anymore," Warrick smirked as his eyes caught the doctor who was pretending to be coming outside for air but he was watching Nick. "You only came here to get tested, you said it yourself you were scared to go to your normal doctor…why were scared to go to your normal doctor again?"

"The Stokes' family's doctor back home, yea it's his brother-in-law," Nick laughed climbing inside his truck. "I could just imagine his look if I told him why I wanted the test done."

"He can't tell anyone it's against the law to share medicinal information," Warrick argued slamming his door his eyes still on the doctor who was still watching them but trying to act like he wasn't.

"He wouldn't," Nick assured him turning his truck on sighing as he tried to find a way to explain this. "It's not that he would tell it just that he would know…he knows of my family…it would be like going to one of my dad's friends."

"Gotcha," Warrick laughed know understanding; he never had the problem. The clinic he went to was always the starting place the doctors went to, so his doctor changed every few years. Not that he ever needed to go see a doctor. "He's watching you."

"He can keep on watching," Nick smirked at his best friend. "Because that as close as he's ever going to get."

Nick pulled out not even giving the doctor a glance as they drove past the clinic building because he really didn't care. Sure the doctor was good looking and Nick would admit six months ago he'd taken up on his flirting. But right before that Halloween party Greg had consumed Nick's mind. All he thought about was him; how he tasted how he smelled the sounds he made before sex, during sex an after sex. Then there was their last time together, now that had been over the top for him.

Nick sighed he had never been into the kinky stuff but he knew Greg kind of was. Obviously since he tied him down painted him with latex all the while making him scream and beg to be fucked. Greg had been dominate that night, the way he pulled Nick onto all fours pounding into him without mercy. The way he bit into his shoulder and smacked his butt; Nick had always stopped his past partners but with Greg he didn't. When his hand hit his butt that night he was too high off of everything else to care. Greg had known this Greg knew exactly what to give Nick to satisfy his obsession that had been consuming. After the next morning, and the lonely months that followed Nick wished he could back to that night. Because everything seemed so right in that night, everything felt so right.

TBC


End file.
